


Thunder and Mischief

by grimHarpy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bro Thor, Damsel in Distress, F/M, Jealousy, Love Triangle, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Reader becomes an avenger, Smut, dad thor, only for a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimHarpy/pseuds/grimHarpy
Summary: Goddess of Health and Fertility, by order of Odin Allfather, you are promised to Thor Odinson. Thor faces many trials that delay your marriage, but you stay by his side through it all. Nothing short of the world’s end could tear you from his side.This is going to follow the movies fairly closely and not stray from the path much as I’m just writing this for fun. Enjoy!
Relationships: Jane Foster/Thor, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Natasha Romanoff/Bruce Banner, Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Thor/asgardian reader, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, Wanda Maximoff/Vision, loki/asgardian reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	1. Banished

You’re walking past the banquet hall when you hear a shout and a mighty crash from within. As servants hurry out the door, you pass by them through the doors to find Thor, your betrothed, standing in the middle of the hall, the banquet table laying upturned with food strewn about everywhere. Behind you, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif enter, equally surprised. 

“Redecorating, are we?” Sif asks sarcastically. 

“What’s this?” Volstagg demands, looking at all the wasted food on the floor. 

“I told you they’d cancel the ceremony,” Hogun shakes his head. 

“I thought you were being your normal cheery self,” jokes Fandral. 

“Are you alright, my prince?” You ask worriedly. 

Thor paces as Volstagg mourns the food on the floor. As the firstborn prince sits on the steps, his brother Loki appears, sitting beside him. 

“It is unwise to be in my company right now, brother,” growls Thor. 

“Who said I was wise?” Loki says quietly. 

You exchange looks with Sif as the brothers speak quietly. Thor never thinks wisely when he is angry, and he becomes too stubborn to listen to reason. 

“No, stop, I know that look,” Loki speaks quickly as Thor stands. “Stop right there!”

“It’s only way to guarantee the safety of our borders!” Thor counters. 

“Thor it’s madness,” Loki says firmly. 

“Madness?” Volstagg asks. “What sort of madness?”

“Nothing, Thor was merely making a jest,” Loki smiles, giving his brother a hard look. 

“The safety of our realm is no jest,” Thor insists. He gives you all a determined look. “We’re going to Jotenheim.”

Your heart drops. 

“What?” Laughs Fandral. 

“Of all the laws of Asgard, this is one you must not break,” warns Sif. 

“This isn’t some trip to Midgard where you summon a bit of lightning and thunder and the mortals worship you as a god,” Fandral says quietly. “This is Jotenheim!”

“If the frost giants don't kill you,” Volstagg interjects, cutting bread and cheese, “your father surely will.”

“The Allfather forbade you!” You add desperately. 

“My father fought his way into Jotenheim, defeated their armies, and took their casket,” Thor argues stubbornly. “We will just be looking for answers!”

“It is forbidden!” You and Lady Sif protest in unison. 

Thor laughs, carefree. “My friends have you forgotten all that we have done together?”

Your betrothed stands among his friends, reminding them of all the great deeds they have done. Loki moves to stand beside you, and you exchange a worried glance with him. Thor easily convinces the others to join him and as he meets your troubled gaze his smile dims. 

“My Lady y/n,” he begins as he slowly walks toward you, arms spread, “have I ever failed to protect you from harm in the past? Ever caused you to doubt my strength?”

“No, but-“

“Then you must trust me in this,” he insists quietly, as he takes your hands in his. “I **will** return with answers and I **will** protect this realm, and you along with it.” He kisses your hands and gives you a shining smile. 

You sigh, defeated. “Very well, I won’t say anything,” you concede. 

“Excellent!” He releases you and turns to his friends. “Now my friends, you’re not going to let my brother and me take all the glory are you?”

Loki stiffens so slightly that only you seem to notice. “What?” He whispers. 

Thor’s smile dims again. “But you are coming with me, aren’t you?”

Loki gives a small smile. “Yes of course.” The younger prince straightens and pats Thors shoulder. “I won’t let my brother march into Jotenheim alone.”

Lady Sif and the warriors three declare their agreement and Thors blazing smile returns. 

The six of them quickly prepare and you meet them at the stables to see them off. You notice Loki speaking briefly with a guard and your brow furrows with curiosity. He meets your gaze and merely smiles at you, and you give a small smile in return. As they all mount their horses, you approach Thor before he rises into his saddle. 

“You’re certain I cannot change your mind, your majesty?” You ask quietly.

“Ah my lady, always watching over me,” he smiles. “This is the only way to protect our realm, you’ll see.”

Seeing your still worried expression, he strokes your cheek and gives you a tender look. You blurt out, “Promise me you will return in one piece?”

“I give you my word that I will return to you,” he vows, and gently presses his lips to your forehead. 

You back away, your face burning, as he mounts his horse. You bid them all farewell and watch as they ride off toward the bridge. The guard Loki had spoken to offers to escort you back to your chambers and you accept, presuming this is what Loki spoke to him about. Loki had always been kind to you, though fond of teasing you. If you were honest, you had some feelings for Loki as well though you never acted on them or spoke to anyone of them. But your heart belonged to the god of thunder, not mischief. 

You’d been promised to Thor about a year ago and the Allfather kindly gives the two of you time to get to know each other. Things have been progressing nicely and recently Thor has begun to show affection toward you. Your dynamic has worked very well even before the two of you were betrothed. As a healing goddess, you are often called upon to tend to warriors as they return from battles. Mostly hunting trips gone awry or asgardians who have fallen ill, but you would find Thor in the healing room on occasion after a battle. Either him or one of his friends injured and they would laugh and be merry even though one or more of them would be injured. Fandral would often flirt with you though you had eyes only for Thor. You quickly became familiar with the five of them and they with you. Odin noticed the connection and spoke with your parents on Thors behalf and arranged the marriage, much to his sons surprise. Thor protested at first but Odin convinced him that if he wished to be king he would need a queen. 

The guard leaves as soon as you reach your chambers, heading deeper into the palace. Your balcony overlooks most of the city and you can see the bridge from there. You take a seat nearby and begin your watch for their return. 

Not even ten minutes pass and you see a horse and rider speeding toward the bifrost. As soon as they arrive, the bridge comes alight and shoots off. A moment or two pass before the bridge lights again and then a group of people leave the bridge chamber and slowly head into the city. A few moments more and the bridge lights a final time and two more people emerge. You pull yourself away from the balcony and call for one of your handmaidens to accompany you to the stables. You barely make it through a few corridors when a pair of guards stop you and tell you that you’ve been summoned to the healing room. Your heart plummets and you hurry to follow them. 

You’re met with a terrible sight. Fandral is laying on a bed while an attendant applies pressure to a large wound on his chest, with Sif, Volstagg, and Hogun standing nearby with worried looks. You rush to his side and begin to cut away his chest piece, grimacing as it peels away and you see the depth of the injury. 

“How did this happen?” You ask the three friends. 

“He was stabbed by an ice shard,” Hogun provides. 

“Resume pressure,” you instruct the attendant, turning to another. “Bring hot water and alcohol.”

“Where is Thor?” You practically demand, staring at lady Sif. 

“He has been banished,” comes a voice from the door.

You all look up to see Loki, a remorseful look on his face. Tears prick in your eyes and you bite your lip as you focus your attention to healing Fandral. 

—

Loki revealed that he told the guard to tell Odin of what they had gone to do, angering Lady Sif and the warriors three. But it filled you with a kind of relief. From what you heard, they might’ve died had he not done so. Your heart breaks at the thought of never seeing Thor again, but you know you’d be so much worse had he perished. The Allfather fell into the Odinsleep and Loki has taken the throne. You’ve been summoned to the throne room to see him, and you bring your handmaidens with you. As you enter you see Lady Sif and the warriors three exiting, Sif brushing against your shoulder and whispering, “Meet us in the lounge.”

You give a slight nod before approaching the throne, your handmaidens curtsying with you. “My King, how may I serve you?”

“Lady y/n,” Loki drawls. “You were promised to my brother, were you not?”

“I am, yes,” you nod, then furrow your brow as he frowns. 

“But he is banished and no longer fit for your marriage,” he explains. “I find myself in need of a queen.”

You swallow, not liking where this train of thought is going. 

“You will be engaged to me and we shall be wed in a week’s time,” he says firmly, meeting your surprised gaze. “Does this displease you?”

“Of course not, your majesty,” you hurry to say. “I look forward to it.”

“Excellent,” he smiles. “Leave us,” he orders, and both the guards and your handmaidens leave. 

“I must tell you something, y/n,” he says quietly as he stands and approaches you. “I have had my eye on you for some time, watching my oaf brother ignore you for so long.” He raises a hand and strokes your cheek with the back of his hand. “So beautiful and strong, and patient. I’ve seen how you look at me, with trust and affection.” 

You bite your lip, not trusting your voice as you stare into the blue of his eyes. 

“I know you loved my brother,” he whispers, leaning in close, “but do you think you could come to love me?”

You feel your face burn and he smiles, taking your hand in his. Against your better judgement you nod, and he kisses your lips. You gasp in surprise as he wraps an arm around your waist, pulling you closer. You close your eyes, giving in to him. He pulls back to look at your red flustered face and smirks. 

“Go my pet, there are duties I must attend to,” he says softly, releasing you. 

You watch as he returns to the throne and take your leave, almost forgetting that Sif asked to see you. Your handmaidens are waiting for you outside the throne room and follow you to the lounge. 

“Wait for me in my quarters,” you order as you enter the room. 

Lady Sif is pacing while the warriors three sit. They all turn to look at you and give small sighs of relief. 

“What’s going on?” You ask

“We asked Loki to end Thors banishment but he refused,” Lady Sif says frustrated. 

“What did he speak to you about, my lady?” Hogun asks. 

“I’m to marry him in a week,” you answer, still dazed from his kiss. You rub your lip with your thumb as they explode in anger. 

“You’re promised to Thor!” “Thor is happy with you!” “Loki has gone out of his mind!”

Lady Sif just stares at you as you stand there, fretting. 

“We’re going to go find Thor, y/n,” she says, watching your reaction. 

Your face lights up for a moment before being clouded by doubt. “Heimdall will not be pleased.”

Right as you say this, a pair of guards enter the room and announce that Heimdall wants to see them. You give them all a worried look as they leave, before returning to your chambers. As soon as you enter the room you walk past your handmaidens toward the balcony to watch as they walk toward the bridge. A moment after they arrive, a figure exits the chamber and the bifrost lights off into the void.


	2. Falling

You’re summoned to the throne room again almost immediately after they left. You leave your handmaidens behind this time, opting to have the guards escort you. As you enter, Loki is already approaching the exit. 

“Good, they didn’t take you,” he says hurriedly, taking your hand. “Come with me.”

He tucks your hand into his arm and guides you through the castle all the way into the kings chambers, where Frigga was sitting vigil over the Allfather in his Odinsleep. 

“Mother, please watch over lady y/n,” he says urgently. “Traitors are about and I need everyone important in one place.”

You smile at him as the queen mother takes your hand and murmurs encouragement to her son. He leaves several guards outside the door as you sit with her. 

“I am to understand your engagement has changed, my lady,” Frigga says quietly, making you jump. It had been silent for quite a while. 

“It has, your majesty,” you reply hesitantly.

“How do you feel about it?”

“I’m uncertain. I care for Loki but I care for Thor as well.”

She nods sagely. “You are conflicted. My firstborn is reckless and stubborn but was lucky to have you. You began to settle him down some, before the Jotens penetrated our defenses.” The queen frowns slightly. “I’m surprised at Loki’s interest in you, he must have stood silent for quite a while before now. Did he ever give you any sign of his true feelings?”

“Looking back, I believe so. My vision was too clouded with Thor to see it. But I believe I may have given him signs of my own affection inadvertently.” 

“I see.” She gives you a small smile. “Who does your heart-“ 

The guards outside give a shout, and Frigga darts to the head of the bed to pull loose a sword. Ice creeps up the door and along the walls as the queen readies herself. The doors burst open and a frost giant enters, walking quickly to the bed, backhanding Frigga and giving you a cold look as you stand firm next to the Allfather. He strikes you in the face and you hit the wall then the floor. Dazed, you try to pull yourself up and see the Joten sitting over Odin with an ice spike about to plunge it deep in his chest. You hopelessly reach out, trying to stop it, as a blast of light launches the Joten across the room. 

Looking to the door you see Loki, spear in hand, as he vaporizes the Joten. Frigga rushes to his side, hugging him. He smiles at her then turns a worried gaze to you and hurries to help you to your feet. 

“I swear to you both,” he growls, “that they will pay for what they have done today.”

“Loki.” A deep voice booms into the room, and Loki freezes with his arms still around you. 

“Thor,” you and Frigga say at the same time. 

“I knew you’d return to us,” she runs into his arms as he glares at Loki. 

“Unhand y/n at once,” Thor demands.

“You left her defenseless,” Loki hisses. “I watched over her while you gallivanted around with the mortal woman.”

Mortal woman? You give Thor a hurt look as his expression hardens. 

“Why don’t you tell them,” Thor rumbles, “how you sent the destroyer to kill our friends, to kill me?”

You look at Loki, stunned. He shakes his head and laughs lightly. “Well it must’ve been enforcing fathers last command.”

“You’re a talented liar, brother, always have been.”

“It’s good to have you back,” Loki smirks, his arm around your shoulders. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to destroy Jotenheim.”

With a mighty blast from the spear, he sends Thor flying out the window and leads you through the castle. “Where are you taking me?” You ask nervously. 

“To finish this,” he answers vaguely. 

His arm is still around your shoulders as he guides you to the stables, hiking you up on his horse and climbimg behind you in the saddle. Loki spurs his steed on, toward the bridge to the bifrost. As soon as you reach the chamber, he helps you down and the two of you enter. He orders you to sit as he opens the bifrost. You scurry away as the world tree takes shape in the center of the room. Loki moves to wrap his arm around your waist as Thor enters. 

“You can’t stop it, the bifrost will grow until it rips Jotenheim apart,” Loki snaps, drawing you close. 

“Release her and end this madness!”

“Never!” 

Thor rushes forward and strikes the world tree’s roots only to be blasted back by Loki’s spear. 

“Why have you done this?” Thor asks, regret in his voice. 

Loki’s grip on you loosens, “To prove to father that I am the worthy son! When he wakes, I will have saved his life, destroys that race of monsters, and I will be true heir to the throne!” 

“You can’t kill an entire race!”

“And why not? What is this newfound love of the frost giants? You could have killed them all with your bare hands.”

“I’ve changed,” Thor growls. 

Loki suddenly grabs your face and forcefully kisses you as Thor lets out a shout of rage. 

“So have I,” he smirks, pushing you behind him as he attacks Thor. “Now fight me.” Loki strikes his brother, sending him flying back. “I never wanted the throne! I only ever wanted to be your equal, to have the woman you so stupidly ignored!”

“I will not fight you brother!” 

You hurry over to the exit of the chamber, backing away as the two argue. Thor glances at you and gives you a slight nod. 

“I’m not your brother!” Loki shouts. “I never was!”

“Loki this is madness!” You cry and he turns to you, distracted. 

“Is it madness?” He hisses. “Is it?” His eyes glint with tears of anger. “Is it!?”

Thor paces to stand between Loki and the world tree as Loki returns his attention to his brother. “Come on what happened on Earth that made you _so **soft?**_ Don’t tell me it was that woman?” Thor stays silent and your heart aches. “Oh, it was! Maybe when we’re finished here I’ll pay her a visit myself!” 

The god of thunder finally snaps and the two crash into each other, punching and kicking, weapons crashing, as you back out of the bifrost chamber and onto the rainbow bridge. Suddenly they both fly past you, the force of it knocking you to the ground as Loki is flung over the edge. He begs Thor to help him, and as he reaches out the real Loki appears behind him. You shout a warning but as Thor turns he’s stabbed in the chest. Loki laughs as the illusion of clones surround Thor. 

You cry out for Loki to stop but it falls on deaf ears as Thor gives a shout and a blast of lightning sent the real god of mischief falls back. Thor stands and places Mjolnir on Loki’s chest, effectively pinning him in place before helping you to your feet and gently pushing you away from the chamber. You walk past Loki as he shouts to Thor. 

“You can’t stop it! There’s nothing you can do!”

Thor walks closer to the bifrost, pausing for a moment before summoning Mjolnir to his hand and striking the bridge, cracking it with a mighty tremor. He hammers at it again and again as Loki sits up. 

“What are you doing?” He demands. “ **If you destroy the bridge you’ll never see her again!** ”

Loki runs toward Thor as he gives a final strike and the end of the bridge shatters in an explosion of light. The brothers are cast over the edge as the bifrost collapses and you are thrown back. Another flash of light and Odin is there reaching over the edge. You run forward in time to see Loki let go and fall into the void. You scream his name at the same time as Thor and the raven haired god disappears into the darkness. 


	3. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F/c is favorite color

Thor paces back and forth in the lounge, his friends watching him carefully. 

Fandral finally speaks up. “You’ve gotten yourself in quite the problematic situation my friend. You’ve been promised to lady y/n for a year now, and we truly thought you’d be happy with her.”

“I cannot push Jane from my mind,” Thor sighs. “We had a genuine connection in the short time we were together.”

“Together?” Sif interjects. “You knew her for all of 24 hours and you say you were ‘together’?”

Thor frowns at her. “What are you saying?”

“You’ve known y/n far longer than you have Jane, yet you act as though you’ve known them both for ages,” Hogun says, also frowning. 

“It’s not fair to your _betrothed_ ,” says Volstagg. 

Thor runs a hand over his face. 

“Do you not care for y/n?” Sif asks softly. 

“I care for her a great deal, and I would do anything to protect her,” he insists, then sighs. “But I could say the same for Jane.”

Hogun sighs, “You must do what is right, if not for yourself then for your intended. Be honest with her.”

“Father says I must not think on Jane, she will die long before I will,” Thor laments, sitting on a chair with a conflicted look. 

“Then your path is laid before you,” Volstagg says simply. 

—

“Do you wish to see her again someday?”

“Someday perhaps.”

Your heart sinks and he sees the sadness in your face. 

“My lady, I gave my word that I would return to **you** ,” he says, giving you a tender look and taking your hand in his.

The two of you were on a balcony overlooking the city, speaking quietly. 

“You have feelings for her,” you reply. “Do you still wish to marry me?”

“Of course, y/n.” He kisses your hand, giving you a tender look. “She is mortal, and will forget me. You are my present and my future, and I have every intention to keep you by my side.”

You give him a small smile and pulls you close, lifting your chin as he places a hand on your waist. You begin to close your eyes when you remember your last kiss. You pull away and shake your head. 

“I’m sorry,” you say hurriedly. 

“Too soon?” He asks.

“No not at all, but there is something I must tell you too.” You sigh, “When Loki was on the throne, he revealed he had feelings for me and intended to take me as his wife. He kissed me,” you finish with a whisper. 

He studies you for a moment. “Did you return his feelings?”

You rub your lip with your thumb. “A little,” you admit. “But nothing like I feel for you.”

“We both have feelings elsewhere,” he begins, stepping close again and placing his hand back on your waist, “but I’m willing to work past them, together. What do you say?”

You look into his storm blue eyes, and smile as he places his other hand on your cheek. “I can do that.”

He leans in and presses his lips gently against yours. The kiss is soft and sweet, and you sigh into it as you run your hands up his powerful arms. Too soon, he pulls away and gives you a blazing smile. 

—

A year and a half passes and the two of you are absolutely in love. Frigga has planned the wedding down to the last detail and you’re currently preparing for tomorrow’s ceremony. You’ve sent your handmaidens home for the night and you watch the sunset over the horizon, sighing contently. 

“You look ravishing, my pet,” comes a familiar voice from behind you. 

You spin around and Loki is standing by your desk, a long scepter in hand. His eyes rake over your body, making you feel suddenly exposed though you’re completely dressed in a f/c dress and flat sandals.

“Everyone thought you were dead,” you say, hurrying to him, touching his arms and face to make sure he was truly there. 

“Come away with me,” he whispers, leaning in close to your face. 

“I can’t,” you whisper back, retreating a few steps. “The wedding is tomorrow.”

“You said you could grow to love me,” he frowns. “Is that not true?”

“I’m sorry, Loki,” you shake your head sadly. 

He sighs. “I didn’t want to have to do it this way but you leave me no choice.”

He lifts the scepter and taps the center of your chest. You shudder as your vision blackens, then comes back and you want to go with him. There’s nothing you’d rather do. 

—

You both emerge from a portal, steam pouring off the two of you. Loki kneels, holding you in his arms. You both are soaked in sweat. As you stand, Loki looks up and smiles. 

“Sir,” comes an authoritative voice, echoing in the large room, “please put down the spear.”

Loki looks down at his scepter and releases you. He suddenly blasts at the one eyed man as people duck. You back away to the wall as Loki flings himself forward, bullets bouncing off him. A silent order in your head, “Hide my pet,” and you creep into an adjacent hallway to wait until the sounds of fighting stop. You return to see the one eyed man moving the teserect into a case. 

“The cube, my love,” you say quickly and both Loki and the man turn to look at you. 

“Please don’t,” says your god of mischief. “I still need that.”

“This doesn’t have to get any messier,” says the man, watching you as you walk around him to stand by Loki’s side. 

“Of course it does. I’ve come too far for anything else.” He wraps an arm loosely around your waist and smirks as the man turns around to look at you both. “I am Loki, of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose.”

“Loki,” says another man in plaid, “brother of Thor?”

“We have no quarrel with your people.” The one eyed man reasons.

“An ant has no quarrel with a boot,” Loki says simply. 

The one eyed man frowns, “Are you planning to step on us?”

“I come with glad tidings of a world made free.”

“Free from what?”

“Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart,” Loki suddenly turns around and taps his scepter to the man in plaids chest, “you will know peace.”

“Yeah you say peace,” drawls the one eyed man, “I kinda think you mean the other thing.”

“Sir, Director fury is stalling,” says a blond man with an ethereal blue in his eyes. Clint Barton. “This place is about to blow and drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us.”

“Like the pharaohs of old,” smirks Fury. 

“He’s right,” says the man in plaid. Erik Selvig. “The portal is collapsing in on itself. We’ve got maybe two minutes before this goes critical.”

“Well then,” says Loki, turning to Barton who shoots Fury. 

Barton picks up the case as the four of you head out of the room. Loki tucks your hand into his arm as Barton leads the way through the facility, the two of you struggling to stay standing as you’re still weak from traveling through the portal. You reach an underground road and climb into the back of a vehicle with Loki, huddling together. As you do so, a woman asks who the two of you are and Barton brushes her off. A radio announcing Barton’s turn causes him to open fire on her before climbing in the car and you all take off. 

Many other vehicles chase you, the woman among them as they shoot at you. Loki fires his scepter and a vehicle rolls. The ceiling starts to crumble as the woman’s vehicle is buried beneath rock and your own barely escapes. A helicopter fires at you and Loki shoots it down before you escape into the night.


	4. Found

You lean back against a pillar, watching Loki as he meditates. You’ve been changed into a fine forest green gown and gold jewelry, your h/c hair laying loose around your shoulders, a delicate diadem resting around your head. Dressed as a true queen, beside a king. He frowns then grimaces as his head jerks to the side and he opens his eyes, panting. His eyes meet yours and as he stands you move towards him, stepping into his arms. He kisses you with a hunger, pulling you close against him until he leaves you breathless. 

“Come with me,” he mutters, taking your hand. 

He guides you through the tunnels of this temporary lair into a room that has been cleaned and furnished into a kind of master room, with a full bed and a locked door. He pushes you onto the bed, _Undress my pet_ , comes the silent order and you let your dress fall to your feet, only your jewelry remaining. Loki kisses you again, his hands exploring your naked flesh. In the back of your mind, you feel a part of you begging for someone to stop this.

He must see it in your eyes because he keeps eye contact with you as he grabs your ankles and slowly slides his hands up along your calves, knees, and thighs again. He leans in, kissing the squishy flesh of your left thigh, then your right. He rubs your thighs in large circles as he holds your gaze then deftly slides them up along your hips and around to your bum. He gives each cheek a squeeze before he leans forward and kisses the top of your pelvis. Slowly he works his way down until finally, leaving you with bated breath, he disappears between your legs.

He pushes you in with his hands and at first kisses you. You moan, your hands coming down to grip the hair on his head as you’re overcome with sensual pleasure. He glances up at your face, and your expression must be something to see because he finally begins to lap you up.

He licks you slowly, concentrating on your sweet spot, probably because you tremble with every other lick. As your body is suddenly rocked by a surge of ecstasy, Loki pulls back and kisses your thighs again. His hands splayed on your hips, he lets them wander along your heated skin.

As they wander, he slowly begins to get up. His lips move with him and he kisses whatever part of your body he can get close to. Your hip, your waist, your tummy, the spot just beneath your breast. He quickly sheds his clothing then moves to push you back, to sit you down. _Touch me, pet_ , comes the silent order and he shuts his eyes as you take him in your hand and gently work him though soon you lean forward and take him in your mouth.

He clenches his fist in your hair, the hard muscles of his thighs tighten in response to your tongue wrapping gently along his underside. Your hand grip his hips, pulling him more deeply into your mouth. When you can’t fit anymore you pull back, sucking gently, watching with wide eyes as he stares down at you. His hand finds the side of your face as you work him for a few more minutes before an intense concentration twists his features into an intense grimace. He licks his lips and pulls away from you.

You drop him, gasping in some air as he leans down and finally pulls you up onto the bed and lays you on your back. He kisses his way along your stomach making small zigzag with his lips, sprouting goosebumps on your skin. He nibbles your breasts for only a few seconds, his eagerness beginning to take precedence.

When he reaches your face, he pulls you into a lustful kiss. As he hooks his right hand underneath your left knee, spreading it wide as he settles himself between your legs, his kiss grows slower, more emotionally charged. It turns into the same dizzying kiss that started this whole mess when he brought you in here. He pulls back, stares into your e/c eyes with his own deep, burning green eyes.

“My queen.” He utters it as a prayer, worshiping you it seems.

Before you can respond he’s inside you, slowly thrusting, and making your body quiver. You feel a soft pop a dull pain but soon the soft slap, slap, slap, of his skin against yours intoxicates you. You wrap your arms around him and your hands become unintentional claws as you try and control how hard you rake your nails across the skin of his back.

He kisses you again, groaning against your lips as you release a stream of mm’s with every thrust he makes. His hands find the sides of your face where he strokes at your cheeks. He pulls back to stare into your eyes, passion flooding through them at you.

“I love you.” He says clearly. Then grunts as he picks up the speed a bit. _Say it back, pet_ , comes the silent order as he wraps both of his arms underneath your shoulders, curling his hands up and around the top of them for leverage as he pumps faster. He flattens his chest against yours, clearly enjoying the way your bare breasts feel pressed against his bare chest.

“I love you Loki..” you gasp, the back of your mind screaming for this to stop. 

He grunts in response and though you feel him shudder against you, he keeps thrusting as he unwraps his right arm and takes hold of your rear, pressing you harder against him.

It takes another minute of his frantic thrusting before your body hums and your legs suddenly shoot up to wrap around his hips to hold him in place. Your toes cramp as you curl them and let the ecstasy wash over you, slowly dissipating until all you’re both left with is a comforting numbness. 

He pulls out of you with a sigh and stands, before quickly grabbing a cloth and placing it between your legs. 

“I didn’t realize Thor had never taken you to bed,” he says quietly. 

“He wanted to wait until our wedding night,” you say flatly, still panting. Inside you’re dying, wishing what just happened was a nightmare. 

Loki holds your chin to make you look at him, “Now you are truly mine, and you always will be.” He kisses your cheek softly, then dresses and leaves. 

You touch your cheek where he kissed you, and feel a tear drop to your finger. 

—

Stuttgart, Germany  
28 Konigstrasse

You’re in your gown and jewelry again, the diadem in Loki’s jacket pocket. He looks so handsome in his suit that you kiss his cheek, unordered. He smiles at you, tucking your hand into his arm. The two of you walk around the event, waiting until the politician’s speech starts to walk down the stairs behind him. He removes your hand and twirls his scepter/cane to smack it into the body guards face. You walk beside him as he drags the politician to the table, pins him there and pulls out the device to remove and scan the eyeball. You watch the crowd run in terror, a smile on both your faces. 

The politician lies dead. Loki escorts you out of the building, placing the diadem back on your head as his regal armor manifests upon him. The crowd runs across the street as a police car approaches though Loki’s scepter blasts it aside. Clones of Loki trap the crowd in a clearing and he shouts for them to kneel. You stand at the head of the crowd as he walks among them. 

“Is not this simpler?” He asks them. “Is this not your natural state? It’s the unspoken truth of humanity, that you _crave_ subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life’s joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. _You were made to be ruled._ In the end, you will always kneel.”

An old man stands up. “Not to men like you,” he says calmly. 

Loki chuckles, and you smile. “There are no men like me.”

“There are always men like you.” 

Loki smirks. “Look to your elder people,” he points the scepter at the old man. “Let him be an example.”

A man in blue with a shield drops in suddenly, deflecting the blast back to Loki. 

“You know, the last time I was in germany, and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing,” says the man. 

“The soldier,” Loki hisses. “The man out of time.”

“I’m not the one who’s out of time,” Steve Rogers replies. 

A plane drops in and aims a large gun at your king as a womans voice echoes above the crowd. “Loki, drop the weapon and stand down.”

Loki fires at the plane and the crowd scatters as he and Rogers fight. _Find a place to hide, pet_ , comes the silent order and you board an abandoned bus to watch them fight. As music suddenly echoes around you, a metal suit flies in and blasts Loki back onto the steps, subduing him. It holds out a glowing hand and Loki raises his hands in defeat. _Come out, pet, I need you with me_ , comes the silent order and you step out of the bus, lift the hem of your dress and walk over. 

“And who is this?” Rogers gives you a suspicious look. 

_My queen._ “His queen,” you repeat the order. 

“Take her too.”

— 

You’re strapped to a seat in the back of the plane across from Loki, who is staring at nothing in particular while Stark and Rogers mutter to each other. The sound of thunder suddenly surrounds you as the plane shakes. Loki looks out the windows with apprehension as your heart soars. 

“What’s the matter?” Rogers mocks. “Scared of a little lightning?”

“I’m not overly fond of what follows,” Loki sighs. 

A mighty thud from the roof has all of you looking up, before Stark puts on his helmet and opens the back of the plane. Rogers shouts something but your focus is on the being that falls onto the ramp. It’s Thor, and he is furious. He slams his hammer into Stark’s chest then rips off the straps around you and hiking you up over his shoulder before ripping free Loki and dragging him out by his neck. You hold on to Thor for dear life as the three of you fly into the storm. 

You land on an outcropping of rocks, Thor tossing Loki to the ground before carefully lowering you to your feet. 

“Are you alright my love?” He asks, cupping your cheek in his huge hand. You only stare into his eyes, the only way you can try to show him what Loki has done. 

“Loki what have you done? Where is the tesseract?” Thor demands. 

“I’ve missed you too,” Loki laughs. 

“Do I look to be in a gaming mood?”

“You should thank me,” he drawls, climbing to his feet. “With the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here to your precious Earth?” 

Thor drops his hammer and grips Loki by the side of his neck. “I thought you dead.”

“Did you mourn?” Loki whispers. 

“We all did. Our father…” 

“ **Your father.** ” Loki shoved Thor’s hand away. “He did tell you both of my true parentage, did he not?” 

You give a soft nod as Thor runs a hand over his face in frustration. 

“We were raised together. We played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?”

“I remember a shadow,” Loki answers, his words laced with poison. “Living in the shade of your greatness. Watching you ignore her. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I who was and should be king!”

“So you take the world and woman I love as a recompense for your imagined slights? No, they are both under my protection, Loki.”

Loki laughs. _Stand by my side, pet,_ comes the silent order, and you flit to Loki’s side and tuck your hand into his arm, laying your head against his shoulder in a show of affection. 

“And your doing a marvelous job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves while you idly fret. I mean to rule them, with y/n at my side, and why should we not?” 

You meet Thor’s pained gaze as he takes a deep breath. “You think yourselves above them?”

“Well yes,” Loki smirks. 

“Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. A throne would suit you ill.”

Loki growls and shoved past Thor, with you trailing obediently after him. 

“I’ve seen worlds you’ve never known about! I have grown, _**Odin** son_, in my exile. I have seen the true power of the tesseract, and when I wield it…”

“Who showed you this power? Who controls the would-be king?”

“ **I am a king!** ”

“ **Not here!** You give up the tesseract! You give up y/n! You give up this poisonous dream! You come _home_.”

Loki smirks again. “I don’t have the tesseract.” Thor growls and summons Mjolnir to his hand, ready to strike Loki. “You need it to bring us home. But I’ve sent it off, I know not where.”

Thor glares at Loki, “You listen well, brother. I-“

The metal man careens into Thor, cutting him off and sending him flying into the trees below. 

“I’m listening,” Loki says to midair, making you giggle. He gives you a winning smile. “Come my pet, let us watch my brother squirm.”

He holds out his hand to you, and you obediently walk forward to take it. Loki sits on the edge of the cliff and settles you in his lap as you watch the chaos. 

Thor calls lightning to shock Stark but he returns it with a powerful blast, then flies into Thor, sending them both full speed into the side of another nearby cliff. They seemingly bounce off and soar back where they continue fighting until a shield ricochets off both of them and Rogers is suddenly standing above them both telling them off. Thor suddenly jumps and brings down Mjolnir heavy onto Rogers’s shield. Sending wave of force throughout the forest. 

The three seem to mellow out after that and the plane comes around to pick you all up. _Say nothing about our plans, pet._ Loki is strapped to a seat again but Thor keeps you by his side, his arm around your waist. The two of you stare at each other intensely until you reach the destination. Loki is escorted away somewhere while you’re taken with Thor, Stark, Rogers and a red headed woman to an apparent meeting room. 

You’re brought to a screen next to Thor showing Loki in some kind of metal and glass chamber, where Fury is speaking to him. Another man with glasses enters the room to watch as well. 

“In case it’s unclear,” drawls Fury, “if you try to escape, if you so much as scratch that glass…” A gale of wind blocks out the sound for a few moments. “Ant, boot.”

“It’s an impressive cage,” chuckles Loki. “Not built, I think, for me.”

“Built for something a lot stronger than you.”

“Oh I’ve heard.” Loki turns to stare directly at the camera. 

_The creature is to you left._ You look left and recognize through Loki’s spell that the man with glasses is Banner, the man who becomes the Hulk.

“A mindless beast. Makes play he’s still a man.”

Banner looks up at you as you practically bore i hole in his face staring at him. He frowns at you, furrowing his brow as Thor nudges you and you look away. 

“How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?”

“How desperate am I?” Fury answers flatly. “You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can’t hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill because it’s fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did.”

“Ooh. It burns you to have come so close. To have the tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is.”

You give a small smile. 

“Well let me know if ‘real power’ wants a magazine or something.”

The screen fades and Banner speaks. 

“He really grows on you doesn’t he?” He jerks his chin toward you. “So who’s this?”

“This is y/n, my betrothed,” Thor answers in a strained sort of voice. “Loki has cast some sort of spell on her to be infatuated with him.”

“Holy crap.”

“I’m sorry to hear that but we need to know how Loki is gonna play this,” Rogers says urgently. 

“He has an army called the Chitauri. They’re not of Asgard nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return I suspect for the tesseract.”

“An army. From outer space.” Rogers sounds baffled. 

“So he’s building another portal,” Banner speculates. “That’s what he needs Erik Selvig for.”

You dart your eyes from the floor to Banner. 

“Selvig?” Thor questions.

“He’s an astrophysicist.”

“He’s a friend.”

“Y/n seems to know who he is,” Romanoff speaks up, bring everyone to look at you. “Loki has him under some kind of spell along with one of ours. Hers must be similar.”

“I wanna know why Loki let us take him,” Rogers addresses you directly. 

“These lips are sealed,” you say simply.

“Y/n, come now, surely you don’t really want to help him,” Thor says, cupping your cheek in his hand. 

“These lips are sealed,” you repeat. 

“You’re not gonna get anything out of her if he’s ordered her not to say anything,” Romanoff speculates. 

“I don’t think we should be focusing on Loki,” Banner says suddenly. “That guy’s brains a bag full of cats. You could smell the crazy on him.”

You bristle in anger as Thor interjects. “Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother.”

“He killed 80 people in two days,” Romanoff deadpans. 

Thor pauses. “...he’s adopted.”

You snort and everyone looks at you like you grew a second head. They continue to speculate about Loki’s plans while your mind presses at the edges of Loki’s spell, loosening his hold on you.


	5. Show Off

“Y/n, I need you to tell me what he did to you.”

“He used the scepter on me,” you say, tapping the center of your chest, “and set me free.”

“Did he force you to do anything?” Thor is seething, barely holding his anger above the surface. 

“He laid with me,” you say flatly. 

He freezes. “He wouldn’t…” 

“He did. And I enjoyed it,” you declare, head held high. 

The blonde flinches and shakes his head. “He is making you say things you do not mean. You must break free of his spell, my love.”

He rushes to you, taking you up in his arms and kisses you desperately. You squirm in his grasp and push him away. 

“No!” You shout, panting. “I belong to Loki!”

Thor gives you a pained look. 

“I will keep you by my side until this spell is lifted,” he vows, taking your hand and pulling you along through the ship. 

Back at the bridge, a man called agent Coulson calls Thor over to a computer displaying a picture of a pretty, brown haired woman. 

“As soon as Loki took the doctor, we moved Jane Foster,” Coulson says casually, causing your head to snap over to look at Thor. “They’ve got an excellent observatory in Tromso. She was asked to consult there very suddenly yesterday. She’ll be safe.”

“Thank you,” Thor says softly, and your heart aches. 

The two talk about Selvig as your heart and mind conflict with each other. In your mind you belong to Loki, but in your heart you belong to Thor and hearing this exchange about Jane hurts. After more conversation about Loki and chaos, during which you remain silent, Romanoff calls you and Thor to a laboratory where Fury, Stark, Rogers, and Banner are arguing. 

“I was wrong Director,” Rogers says as the three of you enter, “the world hasn’t changed a bit.”

“Did you know about this?” Banner asks Romanoff. 

“You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?” She counters evasively. 

“I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed,” he laughs humorlessly. 

“Loki is manipulating you,” the redhead warns, taking a step toward the doctor.

“And you’ve been doing what, exactly?” He takes a step away from her. 

“You didn’t come here because I bat my eyelashes at you.”

“Yes and I’m not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I’d like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. is using the tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction.”

Everyone falls silent for a moment before Fury points at you and Thor. “Because of them.”

“Us?” You and Thor speak together, your tone flat and his incredulous. 

“Last year Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that levelled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously outgunned,” Fury says defensively. 

“Our people want nothing but peace with your planet,” Thor reasons. 

“But you’re not the only people out there, are you?” Fury counters. “And you’re not the only threat. The world’s filling up with people who can’t be matched, that can’t be controlled.”

“Like you controlled the cube?” Rogers interjects. 

“Your work with the tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies,” Thor explains in a frustrated tone. “It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war.”

“A higher form?” Rogers asks, stunned. 

“You forced our hand,” Fury says firmly. “We had to come up with something.”

“A nuclear deterrent,” Stark speaks up. “Because that always calms everything right down.” 

“Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark.”

They all quickly devolving into mindless bickering as your attention falls to the scepter on the desk behind Banner. It gives off a soft blue aura, and you faintly hear a high pitched ringing through the air over everyone’s voices. Something is coming, you feel it. You watch as Stark and Rogers go toe to toe and Thor makes a condescending quip before your attention is grabbed by the shift in mood as Fury tries to get Banner out of the lab. 

“To where? You rented my room.”

“The cell was just in case-“

“-in case you need to kill me. But you can’t. I know, I tried.” Everyone stares at him. “I got low. I didn’t see an end. So I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spat it out.” You suppress a shudder. “So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good.” He gets agitated as he backs into the desk holding the scepter. “Until you dragged me back to this freak show and put everyone here at risk.” As he speaks he picks up the scepter and everyone stiffens. “You wanna know my secret, agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?”

“Dr. Banner,” Rogers says evenly, “put down the scepter.”

Banner looks at the scepter in his hand as if just realizing he picked it up, then as an alert noise comes from behind you he drops it onto the desktop. Soon everyone dissolves into argument again. The ringing from the scepter gets louder and you look out the window as you realize what’s about to happen. 

A sudden explosion sends you flying through a glass panel behind you and you fall down a shaft and crack your head back as you land, leaving you dizzy as you feel a weight lift from your mind. You shake your head trying to clear it, finding that your leg is pinned under a heavy pipe. Romanoff is on your left in a similar situation and Banner is on your right, face down and groaning. You sit up and start pushing the pipe, attempting to free both yourself and Romanoff. Banners groans grow louder as his hands ball into fists and his breaths get heavier. 

“Doctor?” Romanoff questions nervously, also trying to free herself. “Bruce?”

You frantically struggle with the pipe as Romanoff tries vainly to calm Banner. As he crawls away, shirt tearing open, you lift the pipe and free both of you. You help Romanoff to her feet, noting her limp and the two of you hurry up the stairs as Hulk gives chase. The two of you sprint side by side, your Asgardian nature letting you run faster as you start to pull Romanoff along. You’re practically dragging her as you both turn a corner and seem to lose him.

“Romanoff,” you whisper, pulling her into a crouch, “we need to find Thor, he can stop Banner.”

She studies you for a moment, unholstering her gun. “The spell, you’re free aren’t you?” She whispers back and you nod.

The redhead is cautiously peeking through some pipes when Hulk appears, roaring in her face. She shoots at a high pipe which sprays steam in his face and the two of you take off running again. 

“Go find Thor, I’ll keep him busy!” Romanoff shouts at you. 

You nod then turn a sharp corner and crouch behind a large pipe. Hulk sprints past you and you make your way quietly through the ship until you reach a more well traveled hall. In the distance you hear the hum of Mjolnir and suddenly it whizzes through the wall across the hall and into the opposite wall. Thor must have found Hulk first. You continue down the hall and reach a room that you recognize, the holding cell Loki is being kept in. But the cell is empty. You walk up the stairs to investigate but a hand slips over your mouth and someone grabs you from behind. You struggle but can’t break free. 

“That’s no way to behave, pet,” comes a familiar whisper in your ear. 

You stop struggling but he doesn’t release you, pulling you towards the console. 

“Now we’re going to wait right here until my dear brother arrives.”

You watch him send an illusion of himself to stand in the closed cell and then he steps away, seamlessly leaving a duplicate of himself to hold you as he steps back into a dark corner by the stairs. One of Loki’s agents stand at the console, and you wait just like that. About 10 minutes pass and you hear someone running towards you down the hall. The cell opens and the illusion walks out as Thor charges at it, launching himself into the cell which seals itself behind him. He stands he sees you being held, still silenced by the hand over your mouth. You start to shout, muffled warnings that go unheard as you stare at him desperately. 

“Are you ever not going to fall for that?” Asks the duplicate. 

Thor growls and violently cracks the glass with Mjolnir but it holds steady as a latch releases. The duplicate chuckles and summons a muzzle over your mouth as he grips your arm tightly.

“She’s been having such fun, running around with me. Being worshipped as the queen she is,” the duplicate grips your chin roughly and turning your face to look at him, making you whimper in pain. “Don’t you like your gown, your gold, your jewels? Of course you do, pet.” He looks over at Thor, who glares at him with murderous intent. “The humans think us immortal. Should we test that?” The duplicate reaches for a button on the console. 

Loki’s agent gives a grunt of pain and you all look over to see agent Coulson holding a large gun, pointed at the duplicate. You again try to shout warnings but of course your words go unheard. 

“Step away please,” Coulson requests calmly. He starts walking towards you as Loki’s duplicate steps away from the console. “You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Now let go of the girl unless you wanna find out.”

You see the real Loki sneaking up behind Coulson and you give out a muffled scream. Before he can turn, Loki stabs Coulson in the back with the scepter. Tears stream down your face as Thor shouts. The real Loki walks over to you, grips your chin and taps the bloody scepter to your chest. Your vision darkens then returns and you give him an adoring look. He removes the muzzle as his duplicate fades, releasing you. 

_Kiss me, pet,_ comes the silent order and you wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him hard, pressing yourself against him. Loki groans against your lips as his hands grip your hips and he grinds into you, making you moan. Your face is still wet from tears no longer flowing. 

“Enough games, Loki!” Thor shouts, his voice full of fury and pain. “Release her!”

_Drop him, pet,_ comes the silent order and you break away from the kiss, panting. You turn to look at Thor as you approach the console. Blowing him a kiss, you lean in and press the button, opening the trap door. The cell drops, and you look over the rail to watch it fall in delight.


	6. Victory

You’re on your knees in Tony Stark's suite in front of a couch, taking Loki deep in your mouth. Your eyes are closed and his hand is on the back of your head, controlling your motions. He suddenly pushes you onto your back on the couch cushions, pulling up your dress as he lays down on top of you. He kisses your neck, tangling his fingers in your hair as he grinds against you teasingly. He sucks on your neck as his fingers enter your core, pumping gently as his thumb works your sweet spot. You moan into his ear as he bites your neck, and you cry out as a wave of ecstasy courses through you. 

As you’re trying to catch your breath, he quickly enters you and starts thrusting as a desperate pace. He pulls your hair, turning your face so he can kiss you roughly. He quickly finishes, panting against your neck as he stills. Loki slowly pulls away, leaving you feeling empty as you stare at him lovingly, hopelessness in your heart. He collects himself dressing quickly as you fix your dress, stickiness lingering between your legs.

He walks out onto the balcony as a loud crash sounds from above you. Stark lands on the upper balcony, his suit stripping away as he walks into the suite where Loki meets him. 

“Please tell me you’re going to appeal to my humanity,” Loki drawls as Stark walks toward the bar. 

“Uh actually, I’m planning to threaten you,” Stark replies bluntly. 

Loki chuckles. “You should have left your armor on for that.”

“Yeah. It’s seen a bit of mileage and you’ve got the glow stick of destiny.” He points to the scepter and Loki smirks, as Stark goes behind the bar and grabs a bottle and a glass. “Would you like a drink?”

“Stalling me won’t change anything.”

“No no, threatening. No drink? Are you sure? How bout your lady friend? I’m having one.”

Loki stalks over to the window. “The Chitauri are coming. Nothing will change that. What have I to fear?”

“The Avengers,” Stark says simply. Loki furrows his brow. “That’s what we call ourselves. We’re sort of like a team. ‘Earth’s mightiest heroes’- type thing.”

“Yes, I’ve met them.”

“Yeah,” Stark chuckles sarcastically. “Took us a while to get any traction, I’ll give you that one. But let’s do a head count here. Your brother, the demigod, a super soldier, a living legend who kinda lives up to the legend. A man with breathtaking anger management issues, a couple of master assassins, and you, big fella, you’ve managed to piss off every single one of them.”

“That was the plan.”

“Not a great plan.” Stark approaches Loki, drink in hand. “When they come, and they will, they’ll come for you.”

“I have an army,” Loki growls. 

“We have a Hulk,” Stark counters. 

You stand and walk to Loki’s side, watching Stark with a blank look, struggling against Loki’s hold over you. 

“I thought the beast had wandered off.”

“You’re missing the point. There is no throne. There is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it’s too much for us, but it’s all on you. Because if we can’t protect the Earth, you can be damn well sure we’ll avenge it.”

Loki takes a few steps towards Stark, raising the scepter. “How will your friends have time for me when they are so busy fighting you?”

He presses the scepter to Stark’s chest only to be met with a _tink_ sound. He frowns and taps it again to be met with the same result. “This usually works.”

“Well, performance issues, it’s not uncommon. One out of five-“ 

Loki cuts him off by seizing him by the throat and throwing him toward the window. “ _Jarvis, anytime now._ ” “You will all fall before me.” “ _Deploy!_ ”

Loki throws Stark out the window. Shortly afterward, a capsule launches past the two of you, knocking you to the ground and a weight is suddenly lifted from your mind. A moment passes as the two of you slowly rise to your feet and Stark rises to the window in another suit. 

“And there’s one other person you pissed off,” Stark deadpans. “His name was Phil.”

Stark shoots Loki and an almighty rumble erupts from above, causing Stark to look up and fly away. Quickly you decide to pretend you’re still under the spell as you hurry to help Loki to his feet. Without looking at you, he tucks your hand into his arm and slowly walks out to the upper balcony. His regal armor manifests as he takes in the chaos with a smile. You hear a thud to your left and look over to see Thor on the lower balcony, and your heart soars. 

“Loki!” He shouts, catching his brother’s attention. “Turn off the tesseract or I’ll destroy it.”

“You can’t! There is no stopping it. There is only _the war_.”

“So be it.”

Loki launches himself at Thor, swinging his scepter though Thor counters with Mjolnir. Loki swings again as Thor ducks, the scepter fires only to be blocked by the hammer. The weapons clash giving off a blast that rips off a letter from the side of the tower. You kneel by the edge of the upper balcony, watching with baited breath as they battle. A ship flies over to fire at Loki only for him to blast it in one of the engines, sending it spiralling down. Loki and Thor devolving to a punching match before their weapons lock. 

“Look at this!” Thor shouts. “Look around you! You think this madness will end with your rule?”

Loki hesitates. “It’s too late. It’s too late to stop it,” he says in an apparently dejected tone. 

“No. We can, together.”

Loki stares at Thor for a moment before stabbing him in the stomach. Thor drops his hammer and backs away, clutching his wound. He then charges Loki, kicking him over before lifting him up - Loki drops the scepter - and dropping him to the floor. Loki rolls over and off the edge onto a glider. 

You jump down to the lower balcony. “Thor!” You cry, catching his attention and practically throwing yourself into his arms. “I’m so sorry for the things I said! I didn't mean any of it, he made me say and do such awful things and I-“

He cuts off your rambling with a desperate kiss, holding you close. The kiss is short but passionate and as you pull away you pull the knife out of his stomach and place a hand over the wound, healing it with a yellow aura. 

“Go and hide my love, it’s dangerous here. I will find you when this is all over,” he orders, kissing your forehead before pushing you towards the suite and taking off. 

You run back into the suite and scan the room, searching for a suitable hiding spot. Spotting the bar, you hurry behind it sitting with your back against the adjoining wall. As you wait, you hear various faint screams and explosions, causing your panic to rise. You try to keep a lid on it until you hear a roar of thunder and you see a flash of lightning and you know that your love is fighting for not just you but for the world. 

Moments pass and a sudden crash makes you jump in shock. You hear footsteps and then a familiar shout that has you shrink back in fear. 

“ **ENOUGH!** ” shouts Loki. “You are all of your beneath me!” You peek around the edge of the bar and see Loki shouting at the Hulk. “I am a god, you dull creature. And I will not be bullied by-“

He is cut off as Hulk grabs him by the ankle and slams him repeatedly into the floor, leaving craters behind. With a final crash, Hulk releases him and walks off. “Puny god,” he says in a deep rumble before leaping out of the building. You hear a whimpering noise as you assume Loki passes out. 

You suddenly remember the scepter out on the balcony. Not wanting him to grab it once he wakes up, you sneak past him, confirming his unconscious state, and onto the balcony. Overlooking all the chaos, you shudder at the very real possibility that he might win. Shaking your head, you scramble over to pick up the scepter and hear a shouted protest from above. Looking up, you see Romanoff and Selvig up on the roof.

Relieved to have someone familiar nearby, you hurry to the elevator and make your way to the roof. When you get there, Romanoff is holding a gun to your head.

“Why did you pick up the scepter?” She demands. 

“I didn’t want Loki getting his hands on it again,” you answer quickly. 

“Good,” she lowers her gun and holds out a hand to take the scepter, you quickly relinquish it to her. 

“Right at the crown,” Selvig directs as she approaches the device. 

“I can close it,” she says. “Can anybody copy? I can shut it down.”

She stops just before touching the scepter to the crown of the device.

“What are you waiting for?” You shout. 

Suddenly Stark rushes past toward the portal holding a missile and disappears into it. Staring up, you see a huge explosion steadily moving through space. After a moment, Romanoff closes the portal. Right after you see a figure falling through the sky. 

“He made it!” You say, relieved. 

Hulk catches him as he falls. Romanoff guides you and Selvig back down to the suite. By the time you arrive, Stark, Rogers, Barton, Thor, and Hulk are standing over Loki as he drags himself up the steps. You and Romanoff walk over to join them as he turns around, face scratched up and defeated. 

“If it’s all the same to you,” he groans, “I’ll have that drink now.”

You snort and shake your head.


	7. Training

“I refuse to be helpless anymore, things have been getting more and more chaotic by the day! You can’t afford to have anything holding you back, and that includes me!”

You’re standing on a balcony alone with Thor a year after Loki’s invasion, arguing about whether or not you should be trained by Sif. 

“You don’t need to be trained, I can protect you! Do you doubt that?”

“I don’t but I can help you, just as Sif does! Are you going to refuse my help?”

Thor sighs. “I cannot stand to see you hurt again.”

“People get hurt everyday, love,” you reason, placing a hand on his arm. “I can help them, if only you’ll let me.”

He studies your face, struggling with himself before letting out a sigh of defeat. “Very well, but you must promise not to leave Asgard without me, Sif, or the warriors three.”

“Alright,” you grumble. 

He leans down and kisses you, a soft apologetic kiss. You sigh against him and pull him into an embrace, resting your head against his chest. 

“Thank you,” you whisper. 

—

“You convinced him?”

You’ve met Lady Sif in the training grounds, ready for whatever she may throw at you. 

“It took a bit but yes, on the promise that I will not leave Asgard without you, him or the warriors three.”

She rolls her eyes, “Of course he’d do that. Come, we must see about putting you in something more appropriate.”

You follow her toward the blacksmith where they take your measurements - not without some disapproving looks - and begin crafting you some leather armor. In the meantime Sif loans you one of her shorter, less restrictive gowns. 

“While we wait for your armor, I will have you train in hand to hand. You will end up sore and bruised by the end of the day, but we will do this for four hours every day,” she tells you in an authoritative voice. 

She begins by showing you some basic blocking and kicking moves, then has you put them to use as she strikes at you mercilessly. You end up on your back on the ground a lot, and soon your face is burning with anger and embarrassment. Men around you chuckle under their breath, but quickly return their attention to their own training under Sif’s heavy glares. 

Your hand to hand training continues for several weeks, and you quickly become good at it. Sif soon advances you to fighting with wooden swords and shields. Once or twice you saw Thor on the battlements watching you fight, only to pay for your lapse in concentration by Sif shield bashing you to the ground. Sif quickly becomes a close friend, though very much a tough love kind of mentor. As the months pass, your sessions become longer and Odin begins to come through to observe your training, sometimes accompanied by Thor or Frigga. Now your attention no longer suffers as Sif brings in Fandral to help you deal with multiple attackers. After about 6 months of vigorous training, you advance to using a real sword and shield. Though nervous at first, you gain the upper hand more often in one on one combat. Sif and the warriors three soon are all helping with your training as you become a true force to be reckoned with.

During your training, the Asgardians use the power of the tesseract to rebuild the bifrost, restoring travel between the realms. But the realms have fallen into chaos since it's destruction, and while you’ve been training to fight, Thor has been leading Asgards armies into the realms to restore peace. After a year of your training, the only realm left now is Vanaheim and you and Sif convince Thor to let you join the final battle. 

You’re currently back to back with Sif, each of you fighting a barbarian pillager. Being slightly shorter than Sif, you’re able to duck below your opponent’s blade and stab your sword between his ribs. Kicking him away, you scan the field around you. Hogun is nearby, bashing in a skull with his mace. You turn to see a man approaching Sif from the side and you rush between them, countering his strike. As you clash blades with him, you hear the familiar rushing sound of the bifrost and Mjolnir rushes past you, crushing the head of your enemy. 

Turning, you see Thor emerge from the bridge and catch Mjolnir. You smirk as he launches into the air, hammer raised high, and brings down a heavy blow to the ground, sending a shockwave of lightning several feet around him. 

“I have this completely under control!” Sif shouts at him angrily. 

“Is that why everything’s on fire?” Thor shouts back, amused. 

You and Sif roll your eyes at each other. The battle rages on. Fandral wields his saber like an artist, Volstagg decapitating pillagers with ease. Everything comes to a halt as a large creature made of rock approaches Thor. 

“I accept your surrender,” he says seriously. 

The horde laughs at his confidence, but you give a knowing smirk to Sif who shakes her head with a small smile. Thor spins his hammer and strikes the creature, reducing it to pebbles. The horde gazes fearfully at your beloved before sinking to their knees. 

“Maybe next time you should start with the big one,” huffs Fandral. 

—

“Is Vanaheim secure?”

“As are Nornheim and Rya,” Thor answers easily. “Though our work would have gone easier with you at the fore.”

“You must think I’m a piece of bread,” Odin smiles, “that needs to be buttered so heavily.”

“That was not my intent,” Thor grins back.

“For the first time since the bifrost was destroyed the nine realms are at peace. They are well reminded of our strength, and you have earned their respect and my gratitude.”

“Thank you.”

“There is nothing out of order except your confused and distracted heart.”

“This isn’t about Jane Foster, father?”

“Human lives are fleeting, they’re nothing” Odin says sternly. “You’d be better served by what lies in front of you.” 

He gestures to you as you spar with Sif. You notice their gaze and smile for a moment before returning your attention to your friend. 

“I’m telling you this not as the Allfather, but as _your_ father,” Odin insists, moving to Thor’s other side. “You are ready. The time has come for you to marry y/n and take the throne. Embrace and celebrate what you’ve won. Join your warriors. Eat and drink. Revel in their celebration. At least _pretend_ to enjoy yourself.”

—

Later, as the sun begins to set, you are preparing for the celebration with Thor. You’ve dressed in a fine gown, your h/c hair braided intricately down your back. You stand behind him as he sits facing the balcony, absently working small braids into his hair as an excuse to touch him. He hums softly and you smile. 

“You should get dressed, beloved,” you tell him, stroking his hair again. 

He nods and stands, looking at the floor. You furrow your brow but say nothing as he dresses in a dark cloak. He offers you his arm, and a small smile. You smile back, tucking your hand into his arm as you leave his chambers. A few hours later, the two of you are listening to Volstagg telling a story as you both drink wine. You’re lazily picking at some beef, leaning against Thor with a grin. 

“...back cracking under the strain, I threw the beast off. But! Six more beat me to the ground, crushing my blade as if it was paper! Oh!” Volstagg pauses as a pair of children run up to him, and he pulls one into his lap. “You’re missing the best part! Where was i?” 

“You were surrounded,” Thor offers with a small smile. 

“Again!” Interjects Fandral, a woman in his own lap. 

“Yes yes!” Volstagg jumps right back into the story. “By the most vile criminals the nine realms have ever produced! To our left, savage beasts with fangs like knives! To our right, soldiers of fortune their blades dripping with blood! And who was there to face the horde? But Fandral the Dashing!”

“I was!” Agreed Fandral, raising a glass. 

“Hogun the Grim!” Volstagg continues “And Volstagg the…” he trails off, thinking. 

“Voluminous?” You offer teasingly. 

“Fat?” Suggests Fandral. 

“The invincible!” Proclaims Volstagg as everyone chuckles. “I don’t mind telling you, I feared for Thor’s life.” You turn and give Thor a loving gaze but he doesn’t meet your eyes as he grins. “But! With steely courage, intrepid spirit, and an axe! Victory was ours!”

Everyone listening gives a cheer and applause, yourself and Thor included. 

“Truly a tale for the ages,” Thor says, taking a drink from his mug. 

“No doubt he’ll be telling it that long as well,” quips Fandral. 

“Another!” Shouts Volstagg, throwing his mug over his shoulder with a crash. 

Suddenly Thor gently lifts you off his shoulder and stands, walking away. You watch him leave with a hurt expression, then calm yourself as you make eye contact with Sif. You jerk your head after him and she nods, following him. Turning back to the table, you continue to drink wine and listen to Volstagg’s stories.


	8. Shock

“There was a time you would celebrate for weeks,” Sif says casually as Thor passes her by. 

He smiles and turns to her. “I remember you celebrated the battle of Harokin so much that you nearly started the second.”

“Well the first was so much fun,” she smirks. The two fall silent for a moment before she speaks again. “Take a drink with me. Surely the Allfather could have no further task for you tonight.”

“No, this is one I set for myself,” Thor says quietly. 

“It does not go unnoticed that you disappear each night. There are nine realms. The future king of Asgard must focus on more than one.”

Thor says nothing for a moment before giving her a polite nod. “I thank you for your sword, and your counsel, good Lady Sif.”

And he walks away into the crowd. 

—

You are working in the medical bay the next day when Thor walks in, looking around nervously. 

“Thor?” You walk closer to him and he grimaces when he sees you. “Is something-“

You stop dead in your tracks when you see his arm wrapped around none other than Jane Foster. She looks at you curiously as you stare at her, shock all over your face. 

“Y/n let me explain, you see-“

You slap him in the face as hard as you can, a welt quickly rising on his cheek. 

“Why is everyone hitting me today?” He mutters to himself, rubbing his cheek as Jane stares at you in shock. 

“What is the meaning of this?” You demand. 

“She is unwell, and I know only you can help her,” he says giving you a pleading look. 

You take a deep breath, reasoning that you’ll question him later. “Fine,” you hiss, then lead them to the soul forge and having her lay down. 

“What was that about?” You hear Jane whisper. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Thor responds quietly, irritating you further. 

You activate the soul forge and Jane points at the interface. “What’s that?”

“Be still,” you say stiffly. 

You have one of your senior healers take control of the soul forge as you walk over to Thor, giving him the deadliest glare you can muster. He shrinks back from you a bit, frowning. 

“I know you’re angry with me but I can explain everything later,” he whispers quickly. 

“Oh you sure as hell will!” You hiss at him. 

“This is not of Earth, do you know what it is?” He asks, changing the subject. 

“I do not know,” you say, exhaling slowly. “But she will not survive the amount of energy surging within her.”

He looks worriedly at Jane and you resist the urge to slap him again. You walk back toward the table to study the interface. 

“That’s a quantum field generator isn't it?” Jane asks excitedly, staring at the projection above her. 

“It’s a soul forge,” you answer flatly. 

“Does a soul forge transfer molecular energy from one place to another?” She says back sassily. 

You give her a dark look before answering. “Yes.”

She looks at Thor and smirks, whispering, “Quantum field generator.”

He smiles lightly, then looks away hurriedly seeing your glare. Thor stiffens, seeing something over your shoulder. 

“My words are mere noises to you, that you ignore them completely?” Odin’s voice comes from behind you. 

“She is ill,” Thor says firmly. 

“She is mortal,” Odin snaps. “Illness is their defining trait.”

You deactivate the soul forge and your attendants leave, stepping away from the table to let the two royals speak. 

“I brought her here because we can help her.”

“She does not belong here on Asgard any more then a goat belongs at a banquet table.”

You suppress a snicker, opting to give a small smile. 

Jane sits up, giving him an incredulous look. “Did he just- who do you think you are?”

You inhale sharply at the disrespect as Odin lowers his glare to her. 

“I am Odin, king of Asgard, protector of the nine realms,” he answers flatly. 

“Oh,” she huffs, “well I’m-“

“I know very well who you are, Jane Foster,” Odin cuts her off. 

Jane turns to Thor, “You told your dad about me?”

“Something is within her father, something I have not seen on Earth-“

“Her world has it’s healers, they’re called doctors, let them deal with it. Guards, take her back to Midgard!”

The guards surround her and as Thor shouts a warning, a guard touches her arm and everyone is blown back by an explosion of red. You’re knocked back against the wall but you stay on your feet. When you look up you see Jane limp on the table with Thor standing over her, stroking her hair worriedly. A dull ache spreads through your chest and your vision blurs with angry tears. You wipe your eyes before anyone can see, though Odin notices your distress unbeknownst to you. He steps towards Jane and waves a hand over her arm, revealing a red energy flowing through her veins. You approach, bewildered. 

“The infection, it’s defending her,” you say softly. 

“No,” murmurs Thor. “It’s defending itself.”

“Come with me,” says Odin. 

Thor helps Jane to her feet and the three begin to leave but you see Odin gesture for you to follow as well. He leads the way to the world tree library, plucking a book from a shelf before settling at a table. 

“There are relics that predate the universe itself,” he begins in an authoritative voice. “What lies within Jane appears to be one of them. The nine realms are not eternal. They have a dawn as will they have a dusk.” He opens the book, flipping through as he tells his tale. “But before that dawn the dark forces, the dark elves reigned absolute and unchallenged.”

“ _Born of eternal night the dark elves come to steal the light_ ,” recites Thor, crossing his arms. “I know these stories, mother used to tell them to us as children.”

“Their leader Malekith made a weapon out of that darkness,” Odin continues, “and it was called the Aether. While the other relics often appear as stones, the Aether is fluid and ever-changing. It changes matter into dark matter, it seeks out host bodies, drawing strength from their life-force.” Both you and Thor give Jane a concerned look - you may hate her but you don’t wish her dead - and she looks nervous. “Malekith sought to use the Aether’s power to return the universe to one of darkness. But after eternities of bloodshed, my father Bor finally triumphed ushering in a peace that lasted thousands of years.”

“What happened?” Jane asks quietly though you had a feeling she already knew. 

Odin gives her a considering look. “He killed them all.”

“Are you certain?” Thor questions, and you cringe internally sensing an argument. “I mean the Aether was said to have been destroyed along with them and yet here it is.”

“The dark elves are dead.” Odin gives his son a dark look, as if that settled the matter. 

“Does your book happen to mention how to get it out of me?” Jane speaks up again.

“No,” Odin answers flatly. “It does not.”

The Allfather returns the book to it’s shelf and leaves. You turn to Jane and she’s staring at Thor. With a huff you turn to look at him as well, and he seems nervously conflicted. 

“So how did you know she was in trouble?” You ask, keeping your anger in check. 

“Ever since New York, I’ve been asking Heimdall to keep an eye on her,” he answers hesitantly, but at least looking you in the eyes. 

You shake your head, willing yourself not to cry. “I thought you said-“

“Okay, sorry I don’t mean to interrupt but can we talk about what just happened?”

You turn to look at Jane and she must have seen something in your face to make her shrink back. 

“By all means,” you say sarcastically. “Don’t let me come between the love birds.”

You turn and walk quickly out of the library, ignoring Thor’s call for you to come back. Instead, you go to the only one who could understand your pain. 

—

“I ran into Frigga today, she asked me to drop these off for her,” you say, entering Loki’s cell and placing a stack of books on a table. 

He studies your face, saying nothing as you sit across from him.

“I don’t know why I agreed to come here, after what you did to me and to the people of Midgard. To our people.” You outright glare at him. “After everything you and I shared over the years, how could you?”

“I snapped,” he says quietly. “When Odin revealed my true nature, I snapped. It was almost as horrible as when you were promised to my oaf brother. He, who’d ignored you for so long while you cared for him and his friends. Your patience is your best trait and your weakness.” You look away from him, your vision blurring from unshed tears. “I know your thoughts, pet. You want to trust him but he betrays you, and you doubt his loyalty.”

“Stop toying with me, Loki,” you snap. “At least he knows when to keep himself to himself.”

He laughs lightly. “Was it that terrible? I worshipped you as the queen you were born to be, what harm was there in that?”

“You know what you did to me was wrong,” you wipe your face angrily as the tears fall. “Ugh, I shouldn’t have come.”

You stand and turn to leave but he grabs your wrist to stop you and you spin around to slap his hand away, glaring at him. The look in his eyes makes you pause, regret pinning you to the spot. He doesn’t speak but the apology is there, in his face. 

“I shouldn’t press salt into your wounds, pet,” he says softly. “Don’t go yet.” You pull your hand free from his grip and huff. “What distresses you so?”

“Jane Foster is here,” you answer, swallowing a sob as more hot tears drip down your face. 

“Ah.”

He scoots over on his couch and pats the seat next to him. You give him a cold look and sit next to him. He gently takes your hand in both of his, and he glances at the guards. They’re talking amongst themselves, occasionally glancing back at the two of you. 

“I know you, pet. Your patience and forgiveness get you through much hardship, but you know that some things cannot be forgiven. This I know for certain.” He looks you in the eyes and you see regret. 

“If you’re trying to win me over, it’s not exactly working,” you say, sniffling. 

“No. I’m trying to help you. Go and see what he is doing, right this moment. You’ll understand.”

He releases you, nudging you towards the edge of the cell. Collecting yourself, you make your way through the palace back toward the library. Thor nor Jane are there and you ask around to find them. As you make your way around to the docks, you’ve calmed down and you’re ready to have a conversation with him. Rounding the corner you see Jane and Thor leaning against a rail - _**kissing.**_

You gasp softly, backing up as tears well up in your eyes. Your hand covers your mouth as you duck behind a pillar to listen to what they’re saying.

“I like the way you explain things,” Jane says breathlessly. “What’s gonna happen to me?”

“I’ll find a way to save you Jane,” Thor says firmly. 

“You father said there was-“ 

“My father doesn’t know everything.”

“Don’t let him hear you say that,” Frigga says, rounding the corner and giving you a curious look. 

You quickly slip away, unnoticed by either Thor nor Jane.


	9. Honesty

You’re in the training grounds sparing with Sif, letting off steam as you attack her mercilessly. She bashes her shield against yours, locking you together as she gives you a concerned look. 

“What’s going on with you, y/n?”

You push away, twirling your blade and taking a deep breath. 

“Have you heard that Jane Foster is here?”

“Yes,” Sif answers softly giving you a sympathetic look. 

“I saw him with her by the docks, and the things I heard…”

You shake your head and growl, attacking again. This time your blades clash against each other and Sif pushes away again. 

“You need to talk to him alone,” Sif advises. 

“How can I get him alone when Jane is always with him?”

“You’re resilient, you’ll find a way.”

A sudden shout has the two of you looking toward the ramparts. A guard is running through, calling for warriors to run to the dungeons for a breach. You both look at each other and move at once. Hurrying through the halls, you pass Jane and Frigga alone and you briefly shoot the human a glare. You arrive in the dungeons to find Thor in the thick of the fight, bashing in skulls left and right. Sif dives right into the battle and you follow suit. As you slit the throat of a Vanaheim pillager, you notice Loki in his cell, lounging against a wall and reading. You snicker and continue the fight till most of the escapees lie dead. 

More guards run by, chasing more prisoners as you and Thor follow a trail of fallen guards all the way to the King and Queens quarters. As he enters the room first, you hear him shout and throw Mjolnir. You enter behind him as you see Odin clutching Frigga on the floor as Thor shouts at a fading figure past the balcony. Hurrying to her side, you cast a hand over the queens wounds and find internal bleeding into her heart and you realize there’s nothing you can do. You meet Odin's eyes and shake your head slightly. He shuts his eyes and rests his head against hers.

—

After the funeral, you take some time to yourself. You were relatively close to the late queen, she offered you counsel and comfort over the years of your engagement to Thor. Your handmaidens draw a hot bath for you then leave you to it. As you wash yourself, you think about what Loki told you. _Some things cannot be forgiven._ He was obviously talking about Thor but also about himself. Sighing, you wet your hair and work soap through it. Thor was in love with you, you had no doubt, and you were in love with him. But what is this relationship with the human girl? You wish you knew. 

You sink yourself deeper into the water until only your face is above the surface. You wish you could talk to Thor. You know Jane has been confined to a guest room and you hear that Thor had a confrontation with his father about it. There are a few places he would go after an argument: the training grounds, his quarters, or his favorite tavern. You doubt he would be in his quarters at a time like this. 

Rising from the tub, you squeeze the water from your hair and dry yourself with a towel. After putting on a slip, you call your handmaidens back in and have them braid your hair. Walking into your closet, you spot one of Thor’s favorite dresses. It’s a light blue gown with a steel corset, a single sleeve with a steel shoulder piece to match the corset. You put on this dress and slip into some silver kitten heels. 

Your handmaidens follow you as you sweep by the training grounds. He’s not there so you head out into the city, to his favorite tavern. Lo and behold, he was sulking in the back, nursing an ale. You tell your handmaidens to wait nearby and approach his table. Thor notices you and grimaces before looking you up and down with a surprised expression. 

“I thought you’d stopped wearing that one,” he says quietly once you reach his table. 

“It’s one of your favorites so it’s not like I was never going to wear it again,” you reply in a lighthearted tone, sitting across from him. “You know why I’m here.”

“Indeed I do,” he sighs and leans forward. “I’d all but forgotten about her until agent Coulson told me he’d moved her when Loki invaded New York. When we returned, I was simply curious about how she fared and I would sometimes ask Heimdall to tell me about her. The day before yesterday, he could no longer see her so I chose to investigate. I found her, and I was reminded of how absolutely fascinating she was. When I saw the energy within her, I knew we could help and I became protective of her. I am sorry if I made it seem like I was choosing her over you.”

You study him for a moment, absorbing his words. Then you take a deep breath and say, “I saw you kiss her.” He tenses and looks away from you. “I know you love me, and you know that I love you. Why this human woman?”

“I do not know, my y/n,” he sighs, meeting your eyes. “There is something about her that calls to me, and I can say the same about you.”

“You don’t even know her,” you reason. “Spare her the pain of watching herself grow old while you stay the same. Spare yourself that.”

Thor looks deep in your eyes, searching for something. He doesn’t seem to find what he’s looking for and sighs again. “You are right of course, my love. But we must still save her if we wish to protect the realms.” 

“I’ll help you,” you say softly, but hold up a hand to stop him as he tries to speak, “but only if you tell her who I am to you.”

He frowns and your heart aches for a moment before he nods. He reaches across the table and cups your cheek. “One of my greatest regrets is causing you pain,” he says. “Return to the palace, I will come to you with a plan once I’ve gotten everyone together.”

“Who is everyone?” You ask.

“Friends,” he says simply, standing and pulling you to your feet as well. 

He cups your neck in his hand and places his other around your waist, pulling you in for a kiss. You think it will be a quick, chaste kiss since you’re in public. But no. He presses you tightly against him, parting your lips to tangle his tongue with yours. You run your hands up his shoulders and around his neck as you hear someone catcall the two of you. He pulls away and gives you a fierce look before kissing you again, more softly this time. 

“ _ **You**_ are the only one for me, y/n,” he says clearly, resting his forehead against yours. 

You stare back into his stormy blue eyes, breathless as you remember where you are and struggle to free yourself from his grasp. He kisses your neck causing you to squeal and he finally releases you, your face burning scarlet. The other tavern-goers are smirking and wolf whistling at you as you turn and leave the tavern in a hurry. Your handmaidens follow you as you practically run back to the palace. 

—

You’ve changed into your armor, ready to start the plan. Sif is leading the way to the room Jane is being kept in. As you approach the door opens and you hear Jane say, “I’m not hungry.”

The two of you quickly dispatch the guards and you walk forward to pull Jane to her feet. “Good, let’s go.”

Sif leads the way to the meeting point with Thor and Loki, dread coiling deep in your belly. As you turn the corner, the three of you spot them and hurry over, Jane rushing ahead. 

“You’re…” 

“I am Loki, you may have heard of-“

_Smack._

“That was for New York,” Jane huffs. 

Loki smiles at Thor, “I like her.”

You snort and roll your eyes. Soon the hall behind you fills with the sound of approaching guards and you nod at Sif. 

“I’ll hold them off as long as I can,” she says quickly, then holds her sword to Loki’s throat as you all turn to leave. “If you even think about betraying them, I’ll kill you.”

“Good to see you too, Sif,” Loki chuckles. 

You soon run into Volstagg, who does much of the same. The four of you climb into the crashed ship in the middle of the entrance hall and quickly close it behind you. You stand with Jane to the side while Thor struggles with the controls. 

“I thought you said you knew how to fly this thing,” Loki says with a smile. 

“I said how hard could it be,” Thor grumbles

“The guards are here, we may want to hurry,” you say, looking out the window. 

“Whatever you’re doing brother, you may want to do it faster.”

“Shut up, Loki.”

“Volstagg is being overwhelmed,” you say insistently.

“I don’t think that’s helping,” Jane tells you quietly and you shake your head at her with a small smile. 

“You must’ve missed something,” Loki suggests. 

“No I didn’t, I’m hitting every button on this thing,” Thor growls, smacking the controls. 

“No don’t hit it, just press it, gently,” Loki says, sounding like a parent scolding a child. 

“I am pressing it gently,” Thor shouts frustratedly as he hits the controls harder, “and it’s _not **working!**_ ”

The console suddenly lights up and Thor chuckles victoriously as Loki rolls his eyes. You lead Jane off to the side as the ship powers up, Thor fiddling with the console with Loki watching disapprovingly. As it takes off, the ship knocks out a few more columns, Loki making a snarky comment and you shush him. The ship zooms out of the palace and Loki clearly can’t keep quiet. 

“Look, why don’t you let me take over, I’m clearly the better pilot,” he insists. 

“Is that right?” Thor smirks. “And out of the two of us, which can actually fly?”

You snicker and as you fly over the city, turrets begin firing at your ship, Jane suddenly goes limp and you catch her just before she hits her head. You gently lower her to the floor and cast a hand over her body. The energy within her is taking a very real toll on her life force and you realize how little time you truly have. 

“Oh dear, is she dead?” Loki says slightly sarcastically. 

“Is she alright?” Thor asks worriedly. 

“We need to hurry,” you say vaguely, not wanting to worry him any further. 

“I’m okay,” she says weakly. 

A group of gliders takes chase behind you as you crash through a turret. 

“Now they’re following us,” Loki comments. 

The whole ship shudders as you take fire. 

“Now they’re firing at us!”

“Yes thank you for the commentary, Loki, it’s not at all distracting!”

Loki speaks up again as you’re gliding along the side of a bridge.

“You know this is wonderful. This is a tremendous idea. ‘Let’s steal the biggest most obvious ship in the universe and escape in that! Flying around the city, smashing into everything in sight so everyone can see us.’” Loki doesn’t notice the panel opening up behind him. “It’s brilliant Thor, it’s truly brilliant!”

Thor shoves him out the window and he shouts as he falls. You walk over to the open panel, looking back at Thor as he picks up Jane before jumping out yourself. You land on your feet in a glider piloted by Fandral, Loki struggling to his feet in the handcuffs. Thor lands beside you and places Jane on a seat covered in a tarp. 

“I see your time in the dungeons has made you no less graceful, Loki,” laughs Fandral. 

“You lied to me,” Loki says flatly, looking at Thor. “I’m impressed.”

“I’m glad that you are pleased,” huffs his brother. “Now do as you promised. Take us to your secret pathway.”

Fandral relinquishes control of the glider to Loki. He turns away from the bridge and glides higher, swerving as another glider gives chase and fires and you all. 

“Fandral,” Thor says, and his friend nods. 

“Right,” Fandral sighs and grabs a rope. “For Asgard,” he says simply. 

He drops from the side of the glider, momentum flinging him back onto the glider behind yours. He quickly dispatches the soldiers and salutes the three of you before sailing away. Loki steers toward a large outcropping of rock, headed directly into it. 

“Loki…” Thor calls nervously. 

You glance back at the god of mischief and he’s smiling cynically. 

“If it were easy,” he says, “everyone would do it.”

“Are you mad?” You shout at him. 

“Possibly!” He responds, not missing a beat. 

You hold on to a side rail as Thor holds the unconscious Jane steady. The glider enters a small crevice in the rock and the sides scrape angrily against stone walls. Light flashes around for a moment before you’re all engulfed by it. The glider bounces across gravel and Loki smirks. 

“Ta-da.”


	10. The Aether

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i can’t figure out pics and links so here we go 
> 
> Readers everyday hair: https://ladylife.style/wp-content/uploads/2018/03/image33-1.jpg
> 
> Her armor: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a0/08/2f/a0082fbcd08608aa5b2cd7b47019c1f9.jpg
> 
> Her shield: https://avalonsibyl.com/image/cache/data/scudo-medievale-a-punte-952-600x840.jpg

Loki sighs as Thor settles Jane on the tarp. 

“What I could do with the power that flows through those veins,” he says wistfully. 

“Loki!” You snap warningly.

“It would consume you,” Thor says lowly. 

“She’s holding up alright,” Loki reasons.

“For now,” you say softly. 

“Say goodbye,” he whispers, smirking at Thor. “This day, the next, a hundred years, it’s nothing. It’s a heartbeat. You’ll never be ready. You’re casting aside the first woman who truly loved you for some mewling quim of a human who will be snatched from you.”

“Enough, Loki!” You hiss at him as Thor snaps, “And will that satisfy you?”

“Satisfaction is not in my nature,” Loki sneers. 

“Surrender is not in mine.”

“Son of Odin,” Loki starts but Thor cuts him off. 

“No! Not just of Odin. You think you alone were loved of mother? You had her tricks but I had her trust.”

“Trust? Was that her last expression? Trust? When you let her **die**?”

They keep stepping closer to each other, almost challengingly, and you step between them to physically push them apart. 

“What help were you in your cell?” Thor shouts angrily, pushing you aside. 

“Who put me there? _WHO PUT ME THERE?!_ ”

“ ** _You know damn well who!_** ” Thor launches himself at his brother, grabbing him by his collar. 

“Stop, stop, stop!” You interject, prying him away from Loki. “She wouldn’t want you two to fight!”

They both take deep breaths as they stare at you, a hand on each of their chests as you push them away from each other again. Thor and Loki slowly smile at each other. 

“Well she wouldn’t exactly be shocked,” quips Loki with a grin. 

Thor chuckles humorlessly. “I wish I could trust you.”

Loki studies his brother for a moment as the god of thunder turns away. 

“Trust my rage,” he says quietly. 

You and Thor look at each other for a moment, considering. Finally, you nod and the three of you sit and plan. The plan was simple, pretend Loki had betrayed Thor to deliver Jane as a gift so that Malekith would extract the Aether. Thor would then destroy it with lightning. The only bump in the road was what to do with you. Loki gives you a thoughtful look before holding his hands out to you. 

“I have an idea for you, pet.”

You cautiously place your hands in his as Thor eyes him warily. 

“As my mother gave to me, I now give to you,” he says softly, his eyes glowing an ethereal green. 

You inhale sharply as you feel an overwhelming energy pass through you, and you give an intense shudder. You hear Thor question Loki angrily, but you latch onto Loki’s hands as power and knowledge flows through you and you’re suddenly breathing heavily. 

“What was that?!” You gasp, staring directly into Loki’s eyes. 

“I shared my power with you,” he says simply, smirking. 

“Why?” You ask, stumped. “How does that help us?”

“We shall see.”

You just stare at him intensely, and somewhere behind his mask of apathy you knew he was genuinely worried for you. You give him a knowing smile and squeeze his hands, causing Thor to let out a jealous growl. 

As you turn give him a reassuring look, you notice Jane sitting up behind him. Eyes dark, she looks ahead and murmurs something you can’t make out. Looking up you see what certainly must be Malekith’s ship. Loki steers the glider to the top of a cliff as the ship lands. The four of you sneak up to the edge, Jane carefully guided by Thor, to survey the group of dark elves exiting the ship. 

“Alright, are you ready?” Thor asks Jane lowly. 

“I am,” Loki growls. 

The two gods stand, and you stay down with Jane.

“You know this plan of yours is going to get us all killed,” Loki quips. 

“Yes, possibly,” Thor sighs. 

Loki holds out his cuffed wrists and Thor hesitates. 

“You still don’t trust me brother?”

“Would you?” 

You and Jane watch as Thor releases Loki from his cuffs. He rubs his hands together in relief for a moment. 

“No I wouldn’t,” he says casually before stabbing Thor and tossing him over the edge of the cliff. 

Jane screams as Loki jumps after him. You guide Jane down after the two, both of you running outright. Loki kicks Thor in the face, sending him rolling toward Malekith and his group. As Thor reaches out for Mjolnir, Loki grabs his brothers arm and cuts off his hand. You hold Jane back from running to him as she screams again. Loki turns to you and yanks Jane from your grasp, slitting your throat. You grasp your neck, blood spilling down your chest as fall to the ground. 

“Malekith! I am Loki of Jotenheim, and I bring you a gift!” Loki shouts, throwing Jane to the ground before the dark elf. “I ask only one thing in return… a good seat from which to watch Asgard burn.”

The cursed elf at Malekith’s side speaks in their tongue, “He is an enemy of Asgard. He was a prisoner in their dungeons.”

Malekith walks over to Thor, who is laying face down on the ground clutching his severed arm. 

“Look at me,” says the dark elf, flipping the god over with his foot. 

Malekith raises an arm and Jane floats up above you all. As the Aether is slowly removed from her, you lift the illusion of blood and your cut throat unnoticed and Thor lifts himself to his knees. As soon Jane drops to the ground, limp, Thor shouts. 

“Loki! Now!”

The illusion lifts and Mjolnir flies into his reformed hand. You and Loki run forward to shield Jane as Thor strikes the Aether with heavy bolts of lightning. Thunder crashes over your heads as the Aether seems to tremble, before it shatters everywhere in huge explosion of red and black. Looking around you, shards of red crystal rise and return to Malekith reforming the liquid of the Aether. The dark elf absorbs it, writhing in apparent agony. 

The group of dark elves turn and walk back towards the ship, some soldiers staying back and firing at the four of you. As Thor pummels through them, the cursed elf throws a device that creates a small black hole near you Loki and Jane. Loki shoves the two of you aside as he’s drawn in. You scream his name as Thor flies by, pushing Loki out of range as it vanishes. 

Thor launches himself off after Malekith but is beaten back by the cursed elf. The ship takes off into the sky as you and Loki face off against the soldiers. He fights aggressively, jumping in front of you often as if defending you. It’s annoying as you keep almost hitting him with your sword. 

“You’re making this harder than it has to be!” You snap at him. 

“I’m rather good at making things difficult!” He replies with a grin. 

He suddenly vanishes as there’s only one elf left and you see him running toward Thor with an elven sword in hand. You quickly dispose of the dark elf and help Jane to her feet. As the two of you run after Loki, you see him stab the cursed elf deep through the chest, skewering him. The elf turns to look at Loki, you shout a warning before it grabs him and pulls him onto the sword, stabbing him through the chest as well. 

“ _ **LOKI!! NO!!**_ ” you scream at the top of your lungs as you let go of Jane and sprint to him as fast as you can. 

The monster disappears in an implosion of red and you slide on your knees to his side, casting a hand over his wound. He’s bleeding into his lungs, essentially drowning in his own blood, his heart has been punctured and poison is spreading throughout his body. Thor appears on Loki’s other side, pulling his brother into his arms as you cry helplessly. 

“Oh, you fool, you didn’t listen,” Thor growls, voice thick with emotion. 

“I know,” Loki wheezes. “I’m a fool, I’m a fool.”

“Stay with me, okay?”

“Thor…” you sob, shaking your head as you hold Loki’s hand in both of yours. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“Shhh… it’s okay,” Thor hushes his brother, his eyes red. “It’s alright. I’ll tell father what you did here today.”

“I didn’t do it for him,” Loki whispers before looking at you. “Y/n… forgive me…”

“I forgive you,” you sob as he closes his eyes. 

You break down into hysterics as Thor screams in anguish. The two of you stay there, holding the god of mischief, for several moments before Jane walks over and places a hand on both your shoulders. Thor lowers Loki to the ground as he looks at you. Your face is soaked with tears and you’re breathing heavily as you stare back at him. You stand and walk behind him to hug him, pressing your face into his hair. You stay like that for several more moments before Thor pulls you into his lap and embraces you tightly. Too soon, you both stand as a sandstorm begins to kick up and the three of you make your way to a secluded cave. 

“Sit,” you order him, pointing at a rock. 

He obliges and you cast a hand over him to sense wounds. Mostly surface wounds, but a few clean breaks on his ribcage. You probe at his side, watching him wince before rubbing it soothingly to heal his bones. You’re healing the cuts on his arms when jane speaks up.

“He’s going to unleash it,” Jane says heavily. “Not just on Asgard or on a star. Malekith is gonna destroy everything.”

“How?” You ask, and she hesitates. 

“Jane, how?” Thor says urgently. 

“I saw him on Earth,” she confesses. “Why would he go to Earth?”

“The Convergence,” you say looking at Thor as he nods. 

“Oh god,” Jane mutters. “None of this would’ve happened if I hadn’t found the Aether.”

“Then Malekith would’ve only possessed it that much sooner,” Thor assures as you move to heal his face.

“I only found it because I was looking for you,” she says softly and you pause, a hand over his cheek. “Now we’re trapped here.”

You give him _the look_.

“Jane, there’s something I should…” Thor begins, but suddenly a kind of funky music starts playing and Jane pulls a phone out from her jacket pocket. 

“Hello?” She answers. 

Shock flashes across her face as she starts holding out the phone in front of her and walking deeper into the cave. She continues talking with a man as you and Thor follow her until you find a group of mysterious items spread across the cave floor. Her call suddenly ends as she leads the way through some kind of portal to a warehouse on Midgard. Jane takes you both to a beaten up car and after much sputtering, it roars to life. 

“So who’s Richard?” Asks Thor conversationally. 

“Really?”

—

“We’re running out of time,” Erik Slevig says worriedly. 

“Almost there,” Jane mutters. 

You’re standing with Jane and Dr. Selvig from a gondola overlooking the courtyard in Greenwich. Your role is to keep them and the portal device safe during the Convergence. Jane fiddles with her device as Selvig watches Thor fight with Malekith. 

“Are you sure this will work?” You ask nervously.

Jane doesn’t answer, instead she peers over the rail to look around the courtyard. She doesn’t seem to find what she’s looking for when she gestures for you and Selvig to follow before running down through the library to a lower balcony. Looking over the edge, you see Darcy and Ian hammering the last rod into the ground. Darcy gives a thumbs up and the three of you turn away to look up at the sky, where nine portals have opened and are beginning to align. 

“The Convergence will be in full effect in seven minutes,” Selvig announces. 

“That just means we’ll have to keep Malekith busy for eight,” Jane replies firmly. 

You unsheathe your sword and stand readily next to the two scientists. Chaos ensues, portals sending items and people all over the place, including the interns. As Jane runs through the library again, you follow with your weapon still at the ready. People are gathering at the windows, watching the fight. 

“What are you all doing?” Jane demands

“Get out of here now!” You order loudly. 

One young man tries to protest but the authority in your voice (and probably the sword and shield in your hands) has many of them quickly moving out. Just in time too, as the windows all shatter and the three of you exit the library. As you run down a hall, Jane and Selvig start to argue while Jane continues to fiddle with her device. Dark elves appear from either end of the hall and you push them both through an archway, holding up your shield to deflect a shot from a blaster. You follow them, defending their backs as you all cross the courtyard. More elves are following you down another hall and you almost step on Jane as she fiddles with her device again. The elves pursuing you vanish and are replaced by Darcy holding Ian as they kiss. 

“Darcy?”

“Jane!” Darcy drops Ian. 

“Ian?”

“Dr. Selvig!”

“Mjolnir!” You shout as the hammer passes, Darcy shouting, “Mewmew!”

You lead the way towards the courtyard as an unnatural storm of blackness starts to kick up. 

“We’re out of time,” Jane says, taking off ahead as Selvig shouts after her. 

You can see the Aether pouring into the other realms. The interns give you and Selvig three additional spikes and you both chase after Jane. You find her just as she’s approaching Thor, outside the edge of the Aether storm. 

“The Convergence is at its peak,” says Selvig, in horrified awe. 

Thor nods at the spikes in your hands. “Will those things stop him?”

“Not from here.”

“We can’t get close enough,” Jane says frustratedly. 

“I can,” your betrothed says, taking the spikes and running off. 

“Thor!” You shout after him and start to follow but Jane grabs your hand. 

You could easily break her grip but you stop, knowing you’d only hinder him. Stepping back, you look Jane in the eyes and something passes between you. Suddenly she knows who you are but doesn’t want to believe it. She lets go of your hand as her device beeps madly. The more she fiddles with it more the storm dies down and you can see Thor attack Malekith, a spike in one hand and Mjolnir in the other. Malekith is sent flying into the base of his ship and then vanishes.

Thor is left laying face down in the middle of the ragged courtyard. The ship creaks and begins to fall forward as Jane shoves the device at Selvig before running to try and drag him away. You look at the device before meeting Selvig’s eyes and you nudge him. He turns a dial and the falling ship disappears. 

“Is everybody okay?” Selvig calls. 

You sheathe your sword and sprint to Thor's side as he opens his eyes. Casting a hand over him you find only a broken arm but you easily heal it and pull him to his feet. Jane embraces him and over her shoulder he gives you a meaningful look. You simply nod, knowingly. 

—

“You’ll come back soon this time right?”

You’re sitting in Jane’s apartment with Selvig, Darcy, and Ian as Jane talks with Thor out on the balcony. With your enhanced hearing you can make out the conversation through the windows. 

“Jane there is something I’ve been meaning to tell you and I should have said it much sooner,” Thor says slowly. 

“What is it?”

“Y/n, the woman who helped protect you through all this mess…” he hesitates and you stare through the window at his face. He glances at you and his face hardens with determination. “She is my intended.” Jane says nothing as you stare at the back of her head. “I never intended to hurt either of you but things passed by so quickly when we first met that I didn’t have time to explain and then-“

He’s cut off when she finally slaps him. 

“You’re _**engaged**_?!” She yells, causing everyone to flinch and look out the window. “What have you been doing with me this whole time?! Are you saying that _I’ve_ been the other woman this whole time? What the hell, Thor?!”

“I have no answer that could be sufficient,” he says softly. 

“I cannot **believe** what I am hearing,” she mutters, walking away. Her face radiates fury and as she looks at you through the window her face softens. “Take y/n and leave. I don’t ever want to see you again.”

“Jane…”

“I said go!”

She throws open the door and walks through the apartment and out the front door, slamming it behind her. Thor sighs and gestures for you to join him on the balcony. 

“It was lovely meeting all of you,” you say to the group quietly before walking outside. 

You meet his sad eyes and you wrap your arms around his neck as he embraces you. The light of the bifrost erupts around you and you’re being pulled home. Home to finally marry the man you love.


	11. Finally, the Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding dress:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/cb/96/8a/cb968ac2c54734dcfd0077af2ad385fe.png
> 
> Wedding hair style:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/db/17/0b/db170be801c29dd48073d119723c9b69.jpg

The moment the two of you returned to Asgard, Thor insisted that the wedding be held as soon as possible. Now, three days later, your mother is fussing over your gown as your handmaidens style your hair. 

“I can’t believe the day has finally come,” your father says in awe, staring at you as if he sees right through you. 

“I can’t believe how long it’s taken,” your mother grumbles. 

“Mother, please don’t,” you hiss. 

“What? You’ve been engaged for five years and obviously in love for almost 4, how much longer was he going to wait?” You open your mouth to protest but she hushes you. “I don’t care that he’s the firstborn prince of Asgard, I only care that he’s kept my daughter waiting so long.”

You want to shake your head at her but your head is being held in place by your handmaidens, so you settle for a frown. 

“I’d wait for him till the end of time, mother,” you say firmly. 

“Oh, don’t say things like that, you’ll make your father cry,” your mother says, fluttering around your vanity to do your makeup. 

You look over at your father and he is indeed on the verge of tears. Catching his attention, you hold your hand out to him and he takes a composing breath before walking forward to take it. 

“You’re so beautiful, my daughter,” he whispers, squeezing your hand. 

“I love you father,” you tell him, your voice thick. 

Soon, you’re all walking through the palace to the throne hall. Your hand is tucked into your father’s arm and you begin your steady walk down the hall. Friends and family, nobles and commoners, all of Asgard has its eyes on you as you reach Thor and Odin before the throne. You curtsy as your father bows, and you can’t take your eyes off Thor. He is in his shining ceremonial armor and helmet, his eyes taking you in with awe. 

“Who comes before the Allfather on this day?” Booms Odin. 

“Lady Y/n L/n,” your father answers. “Goddess of Health and Fertility, head of Asgards infirmary. She comes to be wed and beg the blessing of the Allfather. Who comes to claim her?”

Thor steps forward, his voice echoing throughout the hall, “Prince Thor Odinson, God of Thunder, heir to the throne of Asgard, Protector of the Realms. Who gives her?”

“F/n L/n,” your father answers again. “Her father.”

“Lady Y/n,” Odin rumbles, “will you take this man?”

Your father releases you as you step forward. “I take this man,” you answer, voice trembling with emotion. 

“Then by all my power, I, Odin Allfather, pronounce these two, wed!”

Odin pounds the floor with his staff and Thor kisses you gently as the hall erupts with cheers and applause. 

—

The banquet hall is overflowing that night with people celebrating the marriage of Odin’s firstborn. Hogun has returned from Vanaheim to join the celebration, keeping Volstagg’s stories true. There is a place at the high table for you and Thor where he has left his helmet but neither of you sit there, preferring to be among your friends. You drink, you laugh, you dance. You dance with children and women but as Fandral approaches you, hand outstretched, arms wrap around you from behind. 

“Not one man will dance with you apart from me, my lovely wife,” comes a deep familiar whisper, scruff tickling your cheek. 

You giggle and sway with Thor’s arms around you, raising your hands up to tangle in his hair. His hands find your hips and he grinds against you, making you sigh in delight. The two of you tangle together, moving in rhythm with the music but the primal beat keeps you close and intimate. You turn in his arms and he squeezes your hips. Your hands find the sides of his neck as you pull him down into an intense kiss, pressing yourself against him. He easily parts your lips and tangles your tongues together. 

“Can’t it wait until the honeymoon?” Fandral jokes, pulling you back into the world. 

The party continues around you but you blush, realizing how your leg has raised to Thor’s hip. You straighten yourself out but Thor keeps you in a vise grip, close to his chest. 

“I cannot have any time alone with my wife, at our own celebration?” Thor smirks. 

“By all means,” laughs Fandral, backing away only to find a woman within a second and they dance away from you. 

“Come with me,” your husband whispers in your ear.

The two of you sneak away to a secluded balcony, but not far from the party. He lifts you onto the railing and holds you tight as he kisses you slowly, intimately. You moan against him has he grinds into you with a groan. He breaks away from the kiss to leave a trail of kisses down your neck and you give a pleased laugh. He pulls back and gazes into your eyes, suddenly serious. 

“I plan to leave Asgard,” he says quietly. “I cannot protect the realms from a throne. I want you to come with me.”

“I’ll go anywhere with you, husband,” you tell him without hesitation. 

“It’ll be dangerous,” he warns. 

“With you there is always danger, it’s one of the many things I love about you.”

“I love you as well, wife.”

You love hearing him call you that. You pull him into a sweet kiss. 

“We should return to our party before someone misses us,” you whisper in his ear. 

—

Thor has swept you up in his arms, appropriately bridal style. He carries you into his - “our,” he said - chambers and lays you down on the bed. He lifts the skirt of your dress and runs his hands up your thighs to your underwear, peeling them off and tossing them aside. You sit up and fiddle with the straps of his armor, unfastening them and tossing that aside as well. He’s left in a tunic and pants, you run your hands down his chest to pull at the hem of his shirt. He pulls your hands away and kneels, gently removing your shoes. 

You try to reach behind your back, to unbutton your dress but again he pulls your hands away, lifting you to your feet with him and turning you around. You remove the pearl strands from your hair and toss them on a nearby table before moving your hair across your shoulder. He plants little kisses down your back as he unbuttons your dress, leaving goosebumps across your body. Finally you’re undone, and he pulls your dress down to pool around your feet. Your husband pulls you against him, grasping your breasts with each of his huge hands and massaging them. 

You moan but you force yourself to turn around to pull at the hem of his shirt again. He chuckles and finally removes his shirt, kicking off his boots as well. You kiss him as your hands explore his bare chest, loving the feel of his hard muscles under your fingers. He pushes you back and you fall onto the bed. He kneels between your legs and runs his hands up and down your body. From your knees up your thighs, over your hips to your waist, up your sides to massage your breasts. Then down again, his rough hands moving up and down in this trail as if appreciating your body. You close your eyes and sigh, spreading your hair across the sheets above your head. 

His lips brush along the inside of your thigh and your breath hitches as he licks between your legs, sucking on your sweet spot. You gasp and tangle your fingers in his hair, moaning as his tongue works magic on your sex. After a moment, he pulls back and you whine. He shushes you as you hear his belt unbuckling and his pants drop. He grabs your knees and pulls you toward him until your butt is on the edge of the bed. Leaning forward, he grips your chin and kisses you roughly, rubbing his member teasingly against your sweet spot. 

“I love you,” he says softly, giving you a tender look. 

“I love you too,” you whisper, your breath heavy. 

With that he presses into you, softly, slowly. You sigh as he lets out a quiet groan. He sets a gentle pace, holding your legs above your torso by your knees. You grip the sheets as he quickens, tilting your head back with a moan. He’s leaning into you, pressing some of his weight onto your legs and curling you into yourself. Soon, he suddenly pulls away from you and you give him a confused look. He returns with a hungry grin and he flips you over onto your knees. He presses into you again, deeper this time and you both moan. He grips your hips as he sets a heavy pace, pounding into you. 

You cry out in pleasure, your face covered by your hair. He reaches out to gather your hair in his hand, pulling your head back and you groan. You feel the tension coiling deep in your belly as his thrusts become harder and slower. As he releases your hip with his other hand to reach beneath you and rub at your sweet spot, the coil snaps and you’re thrown into ecstasy. His release swiftly follows yours and he collapses next to you, both of you panting. Your husband pulls you close against him, spooning you and he kisses your hair, your neck, your shoulder. 

You give a contented sigh and lean back against him, happier than you’ve been in your life. 

—

Thor kneels before the Allfather the next day, ready to leave Asgard with or without his fathers blessing. 

“You once said,” Odin begins, “there would never be a wiser king than me. You were wrong. The Alignment has brought all the realms together. Every one of them saw you offer your life to save them. What can Asgard offer their new king in return?”

“My life,” Thor answers easily, rising to his feet. “Father I cannot be king of Asgard. I will protect Asgard and all the realms with my last and every breath, but I cannot do so from that chair. Loki, for all his grave imbalance, understood rule as I know I never will. The brutality, the sacrifice. It changes you. I’d rather be a good man than a great king.”

“Is this my son I hear, or the woman he loves?”

“When you speak do I never hear mother’s voice?” Odin frowns as his son continues, “This is not for y/n, father. She knows what I ask of her and even had she declined to go with me, it would change nothing.”

“One son who wanted the throne too much, another who will not take it,” Odin laments. “Is this to be my legacy?”

“Loki died with honor,” Thor replies firmly. “I shall try to live the same, is that not legacy enough?”

Odin nods sadly and as Thor offers Mjolnir to his father, he shakes his head at his son. 

“It belongs to you,” he says quietly, “if you are worthy of it.”

“I shall try to be.”

“I cannot give you my blessing, nor can I wish you good fortune.”

“I know.” 

Thor turns away but pauses as Odin speaks one last time. 

“If I were proud of the man my son had become, even that I could not say. It would only speak from my heart. Go, my son.”

Thor smiles and nods. “Thank you father.”

The god of thunder turns and walks to the castle gates where his wife is waiting. As he leaves Odin's sight, the illusion lifts and Loki sits upon the throne, smirking. 

“No,” he says, “thank you.”


	12. Back to Midgard

The bifrost leaves you in a clearing filled with flowers and crystals of light. You’ve only ever been to Vanaheim and Midgard, so you’re filled with a sense of wonder and curiosity. Thor watches you take it all in, smirking to himself with the knowledge that he had chosen well. In the distance, you see a column of light reaching up into the sky from a temple. Around you, light shines through the flowers, the trees, the grass, everything

“Is this Alfheim?” You ask, awed. 

“Indeed, I wanted to take you somewhere almost as beautiful as you,” your husband answers, kissing your neck. 

He guides you down towards an intricately crafted bridge, lined with tall statues of beautiful beings and warriors. The water below is a pristine, clear blue, shallow and filled with many beautiful fish and other water creatures. As the two of you walk down the bridge, you peer over the edge to watch the creatures in the water. Thor soon pulls you back to the center as you reach the temple. 

You’re met by an ethereal figure, surrounded by others of the same kind. They remind you of Malekith and his people, but somehow opposite. The man before you is in grand clothing, handsome and regal. Thor steps forward and grasps the man’s forearm in greeting. 

“King Freyr, it’s marvelous to see you,” he says enthusiastically. “I cannot thank you enough for having us.”

“After your actions during the Alignment, how could I not fulfill your request?” 

King Freyr’s voice was deeper than you expected, firm but kind. You curtsy before the king and he quickly signals for you to rise. 

“You are a princess of Asgard now, highness,” he says with a smile. “You need not bow to me.”

You blush and smile. The two of you are led to a grand guest chamber, and shown around the temple. Crystals create bridges of light that connect everything, leaving you speechless most of the tour. Once you’re left in the guest chamber, you look out the balcony overlooking the lake attempting to take it all in. Your husband wraps his arms around you from behind and leans his chin against your shoulder. 

“What do you think, my love?”

“I can’t wait to explore this place,” you answer eagerly. 

Over the next month or so, you spend your time around the lake exploring the wildlife and making love to your husband in various secluded spots. You skinny dip in the lake, take dinners in your chambers, bathe each other, make love some more. It’s your own slice of heaven but you both know there are other realms out there that need your attention. 

—

The bifrost leaves the two of you on a landing pad overlooking a familiar skyline. 

“Seriously?! I _just_ built that!” 

You both look over to see Tony Stark practically stomping out to meet you both. He’s wearing tight fitted pants, a graphic shirt and a suit jacket, complete with sunglasses tucked into his collar. His frown has you almost laughing as you glance down at the charred floor. 

“Stark!” Thor grins walking forward and patting Stark on the shoulder, making him buckle slightly. 

“Hello Stark, it’s good to see you again,” you smile, stepping forward with your husband. 

“Call me Tony, please,” he says, stepping out from Thor’s grip. 

“Stark, I am sure you remember my wife, y/n.”

“Congrats on finally getting hitched, what brings you back down to Earth?”

“The Convergence brought to my attention that I can best protect the realms from among them, so we came to help however we can.”

“Cool cool, let’s see what I can hook you up with,” Tony shrugs and leads the way into the tower. 

He tells you how since the events of Loki’s invasion more threats have continued, like the Mandarin and the dark elves. Tony has been transforming Stark tower into Avengers tower while Rogers (“Cap,” Tony calls him) and Romanoff are busy working with S.H.I.E.L.D. You examine the construction equipment curiously as he shows you two around the tower. You meet Tony’s girlfriend, Pepper Potts, who welcomes you warmly. 

“It’s so nice to finally meet you, I’ve heard a lot from Tony,” Pepper says, shaking Thor’s hand. She turns to you with a kind smile, extending her hand for you to shake. “You must be y/n, Thor’s fiancé.”

“Actually, I’m-“

“My wife now,” Thor says proudly, wrapping an arm around your waist. 

“Oh congratulations! When did that happen?”

“A month ago,” you grin, shaking her hand. 

“You just get outta your honeymoon?” Tony asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“We went to Alfheim, the realm of light, and saw many beautiful things. The elves were quite accommodating,” you answer happily. 

“That sounds amazing,” Pepper says with a smile. 

“So anyway, I’m noticing that point break here isn’t the only one in armor,” Tony says casually. “I take it you probably have powers too? Why don’t you show us what you got?”

You smirk and draw a silver athame from your belt, causing Tony and Pepper to take a step back. 

“Husband, would you give me your hand?”

He sighs and holds his hand out to you, palm raised. You take his hand and slice the blade deep across his palm, causing blood to pool in his hand quickly. Pepper gasps in shock as Tony watches you cover Thor’s hand with your own, healing him with a yellow aura. When you take back your hand, the blood and all signs of the cut are gone. 

“That’s pretty cool,” Tony nods. “Anything else?”

You walk towards him and cast a hand over his chest. 

“You recently had surgery in your chest, which you’re still recovering from,” you say steadily. “I can speed that process for you if you’d like?”

“I don’t know if-“ Pepper starts but Tony cuts her off.

“Yeah go for it, hit me.”

You place your palm in the center of his chest and will his bones to mend. He groans in pain but you’re not worried, healing bones is often painful. A moment passes and you pull away, done. He’s breathing heavily and you quirk your brow at him. 

“Are you alright?” Asks Pepper. 

“I was about to ask the same,” you say. 

“I’m fine, just didn’t expect it to hurt,” Tony groans. 

“Healing broken bones is painful as it is, so speeding the process only compresses that pain,” you explain. 

“I guess that makes sense, recovery girl,” he quips. 

“She has also been trained as a warrior since last you saw her,” Thor says, placing a hand back on your waist. 

You suddenly remember what Loki gave you. You step away from Thor and leave a copy of yourself behind, moving to stand on his other side. Everyone is taken aback as your duplicate waves at them experimentally. 

“I recently received powers of sorcery as well,” you say quietly, letting your duplicate fade. 

“You’re just full of surprises, huh?” Tony shakes his head with a smirk. “You should give Romanoff a call, she’ll give you some great pointers.”

He leads the two of you to a lower floor of the tower to a master bedroom complete with an adjoining bathroom. The billionaire informs you that you can live here if you wish, since the two of you have ‘no real money’. After you both gratefully accept, he informs you to ask Jarvis any questions you have and to help yourselves to any food in the kitchens. With that, he leaves you two alone in your new room. You both remove your armor and you wander into the bathroom and fiddling with the shower experimentally. 

“You seem to have quickly grasped the power Loki gifted you,” Thor says thoughtfully, coming to stand behind you. 

You turn to face him, finding him in nothing but his trousers. You trail a finger across his collar bone, staring at his lips. 

“It just came to me, I’m not sure how to explain it,” you answer softly, then sigh. “I don’t want to talk about Loki right now.”

“But we should,” Thor insists. “You need to practice these new powers, they’re a weapon you can learn to weild.”

“There’s no one here who can help me learn,” you say, slightly frustrated. 

“I can help you,” he frowns. “I saw mother teaching Loki at times, I’m sure I can be at least of some help to you.”

You smile softly at him, still looking at his lips. Lifting yourself on your tiptoes, you wrap your arms around his neck to pull him down so you can kiss him. He responds by lifting you up onto the counter where you don’t have to stretch to reach him. He sighs, brushing his lips against your neck and his face through your hair. You tangle your fingers in his hair, massaging the back of his neck. 

“We should take a shower,” you murmur in his ear.

“You’re rather good at distractions, wife,” he chuckles. 

“So you don’t want to shower with me?” You pout. 

He pulls back and pulls your shirt off, then wiggles your pants off. You jump down from the counter and slip out of your underwear and your bra before entering the rather large shower stall and turning on the hot water. Looking over your shoulder, you see your husband undressing as well and you bite your lip slightly, enjoying the view of his backside. He grabs a hair brush and gently pushes you into the shower, entering right behind you. 

He brushes your hair as it gets wet, a habit he started during your honeymoon. Unprompted, he had promised to make up for your lack of handmaidens by managing your hair. He also revealed that he’d secretly taken beginners lessons from Sif on styling women’s hair during the days before the wedding, in preparation of taking you away from Asgard. 

“You hadn’t asked me if I’d leave with you yet, how did you know if you’d need them,” you’d asked. 

“I had a feeling,” he answered with a blazing smile. 

Back in the present, he was washing your hair for you as you wash your body. After rinsing your hair, you have him turn around so you can wash his back for him. He sighs, enjoying the massaging motions of your hands on his back. With a mischievous grin, you pinch his rear making him jump. 

“Hey!” He protests. 

You giggle and continue washing his back as he shakes his head with a mock annoyed look. As you both rinse off, he suddenly pushes your back against the wall next to the shower head. He lifts your chin to look at him, his wet hair hanging in his face. He kisses you roughly, massaging your breast as he leans against you. You quirk you brow at him as you reach down and take his manhood in your hand, making him gasp. You push him back and get on your knees to take it in your mouth, watching his face as you suck. 

He watches you with his lips slightly parted, his hands against the wall behind you. You wrap your tongue around him and pull back slowly, the release of suction making a _pop!_ sound. He groans and after another moment of your motions he pulls you up. Gripping your knees, he easily lifts you off the floor and pins you against the wall. Thor shifts you so your legs are hooked over his arms and he buries himself in you, hard and fast, making you gasp. He doesn’t hesitate, pounding you against the wall as hot water rushes over you both. 

He kisses you hard but briefly, moving to suck on your shoulder, your neck, the back of your ear. You groan loudly, the sound echoing in the shower. Your hands reach around him to scratch at his back as he slows his movements, pushing deeper and deeper each time. It drives a guttural moan from your lips as you cum and he bites your shoulder, following your release. You kiss him, tangling your fingers his wet hair again. 

Thor gently lowers you, setting you carefully on your feet and holding you steady as you regain your balance. You laugh lightly as you wobble and lean against the wall as you let the water rinse your bodies once more. After you dry yourselves, your doting husband has you sit on a chair as he braids your hair into it’s usual style. You then trade places and you tie little braids in his hair, tying most of it back away from his face. He dresses in a t-shirt and jeans while you find a dainty sundress. 

When you leave the room to find food, Jarvis directs you to a meeting room. Tony is there, along with Rogers, Romanoff, and a man called Sam Wilson, weary and with news of Shield. Thor had explained Shield to you during the two years after Loki’s invasion.

“Turns out Hydra had been infiltrating Shield since its founding,” Rogers was saying as the two of you enter. 

“What’s Hydra?” You ask as you take a seat. 

“An old organization with the intent to unleash chaos on the world,” he explains quickly. “They were going to use the helicarriers to exterminate every life they thought would be a threat to Hydra. Along with Fury’s help, we took them down. But now we don’t have a base of operations.”

“So you came here, looking for a base of operations?” Tony says in a sarcastic tone. 

“Yeah, basically,” says Wilson. 

“We did the same, did we not?” Asks Thor raising an eyebrow at Tony, who shrugs and nods his head thoughtfully. 

“Who’s this chick?” Wilson asks, jerking his chin at you. 

“Thor’s wife! Haven’t you met her? You weren’t with us when Loki invaded so you probably don’t know her, she’s a quirky little vixen,” Tony says, not letting you speak first. 

“I’m y/n, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Wilson,” you introduce yourself politely. 

“Call me Sam,” he says with a wink, then looks away sheepishly at Thor’s beady glare. 

“I’m Steve Rogers, but I bet you already knew that.”

“Natasha Romanoff. You seem to have changed a bit since we last saw you.”

You nod, “After the invasion, I started training as a warrior. I also gained powers of sorcery.”

Thor gives you a proud grin. 

“You should show her some tricks, Romanoff,” Tony suggests with a smirk. 

“By all means,” Natasha replies with a small smile. 

The next few months are mostly training with Natasha, Steve and Thor. Tony gives you a pair of gloves that shock enemies when you touch them, and you gladly add it to your armor set up. Natasha trains both you and Steve in parkour and mma, Thor opting to only help you train in hand to hand combat. After 12 months of this, you’ve become quite agile and move fast. When you spar with Natasha you’re quite evenly matched, and the same could be said for Steve but your husband always defeats you. It’s almost maddening. You’ve come close once but he’s never yielded. 

“Yield, dammit,” you grunt.

You’re both on the floor, your legs wrapped tightly around Thor’s neck as you grip his head in your hands. He chuckles roughly and grabs your ankles, slowly prying your legs away from his neck. You growl and try to slip from his grasp but he flips you over and pins you down on your stomach, twisting your arm behind your back. 

“Yield, my love,” he says teasingly. 

You groan and pat the floor twice, and he releases you. You flip onto your back, breathing heavily as you glare at him. He smiles back innocently, and offers you a hand up which you take. 

“Maybe next time, y/n,” he says with a chuckle. 

“You say that every time,” you reply with a roll of your eyes. 

“And I look forward to the day you defeat me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please definitely leave a comment if you’re enjoying so far, I’d love to hear some feedback!


	13. Retrieval

It’s been a few years in Avengers tower, undergoing various missions to take down Hydra bases in search of Loki’s scepter. Thor was infuriated when he found out it was missing. Bruce Banner and Clint Barton have joined you at the tower and accompanied you on said missions. Most notably, Natasha has found a way to calm the Hulk into turning back into Bruce when needed. You’ve noticed the two becoming close, but no one has yet to comment. Tony introduces you to an even tinier earpiece than used previously, which you have a little trouble adapting to. Natasha, Steve and Clint have all left on a stealth mission to gather more information. 

Thor is relaxing with you in your room, watching a movie series called The Lord of the Rings. Tony had recommended it to the two of you with a smirk. You’re snuggled up against Thor’s side, your leg hooked over his hip and your head resting on his chest. He’s shirtless with his arm around you, and you’re wearing only one of his shirts and your panties. 

He seems to greatly enjoy Aragorn’s character, relating to his struggle with destiny. You relate most to Samwise Gamgee and his unending loyalty. As the series ends, Aragorn’s coronation makes your husband sigh heavily and you already know what he’s thinking. You raise your head and kiss his cheek. 

“It’s only a story, my love,” you murmur into his ear. “Don’t fret, you made the right choice.”

He sighs again and pulls you on top of him, your legs straddling his hips. Your loose hair falls over your shoulders and around your face as you lean down to kiss him. He tangles his fingers into your hair, his other hand trailing up your back as he grinds into you. You inhale sharply then grumble a little as he yanks his shirt off of you. Calloused hands palm your breasts, massaging and squeezing roughly as you sit up, trailing your fingers gently down his chiselled chest. 

He reaches around to squeeze your ass before he rolls you both over so he’s on top of you. He grips both your wrists in one huge hand and holds them above your head, his other hand grabbing a fistfull of your hair to crush your lips against his. You realize what he wants. He wants to be distracted from his self-doubt and his worries. 

You arch your back to press your body against his as he grinds into you, letting out a soft moan. He quite literally rips off your underwear, apparently can’t be bothered to take them off properly. His hand still traps yours against the headboard as he plays with your sweet spot, making your hips buck against him. A whine escapes your lips and he shushes you. His fingers slip into you, curling and pumping slowly, agonizingly. He pulls away unexpectedly and you give him a confused look. 

“Don't move,” he commands. 

You keep your arms above your head where he left them and do as he says as he walks to the closet, kicking off his pants along the way. The tv is still showing the end credits of the movie as a rattling sound comes from the closet. Thor returns with a belt in hand and you give him a nervously confused look. 

“Trust me,” he says with a smirk. 

He wraps the belts around your wrists, binding them before kissing your hand and giving you a smug smile. You shake your head at him with a grin and he pulls you by your hips to the center of the bed. He runs his hands up your inner thighs, spreading you open as his fingers tease your sweet spot again. He grinds against you tantalizingly, whispering sweet nothings in your ear as his hands caress your waist. 

Your marvelous husband steadies his hands on your shoulders and slowly presses into you, drawing a moan from you. He shushes you again before trailing kisses down your neck, moving agonizingly slow. Without any warning he grabs a fistful of your hair and yanks your head back, sucking your neck as his pace quickens. You give a cry of pleasure and his other hand covers your mouth, his teeth gently pinching your jugular. Your back arches and presses you into him, the new angle making you both come undone. 

He releases your hair and kisses your neck, smirking as he pulls away. His hand is still covering your mouth as his free hand caresses your body, leaving goosebumps over your skin. 

“I love you,” he says, stroking your hair. 

—

Later, Jarvis calls the two of you to the lab, encountering Steve, Natasha, and Clint along the way. You all enter to see Tony and Bruce waiting. 

“Let’s see what you got,” Tony says casually as Natasha tosses him a flashdrive. 

He plugs it into a computer and a large screen displays an array of information you don’t comprehend. 

“Looks like we were right. Strucker is there and I’m reasonably sure he’ll have the scepter, it’s probably powering his experiments,” Bruce says. 

“We’ll head out tomorrow,” Steve says authoritatively. 

You all nod and go to leave.

— 

You’re driving a motorcycle through woods with your sword in hand, slashing at guards and soldiers and agents. You see Tony in his suit fly off toward the facility, soon followed by a bang as he deflects from a force field. 

“Shit!”

“Language!” Comes Steve’s voice over the comms. “Jarvis what’s the view from upstairs?”

“The central building is protected by some kind of energy shield. Strucker’s technology is well beyond any other Hydra base we’ve taken.”

“Loki’s scepter must be here,” comes Thor’s voice. “Strucker couldn’t mount this defense without it. At long last…”

You jump off and send the motorcycle sliding into the front of a truck, crushing the hood. Natasha is suddenly beside you, fighting off enemies with you. You duck from a punch but not fast enough, you’re hit hard in the face. You slash at them with your sword and they're dead on the ground. Wiping your mouth, you feel that your lip has been split. 

“‘At long last’ is lasting a little long boys,” she says evenly. 

“Yeah,” Clint agrees, “we’ve lost the element of surprise.”

“We’ve got this, folks,” you say confidently, though you spit out a small mouthful of blood. 

“Hold on,” says Tony. “Is no one else gonna deal with the fact that Cap just said ‘Language’?”

You hear Steve sigh. 

“I know,” he says, and a loud crash follows. “It just slipped out.”

You and Nat clear out another group and move closer to the facility, watching each others backs. You see Clint up ahead. Something runs past him and he’s distracted, causing him to get shot. 

“We have an Enhanced in the field,” comes Steve's voice. 

“Clint’s hit!” Natasha calls as you both run to the archer. 

You both slide in next to him and she starts trying to treat his wound with something from her belt but you slap her hand away.

“Let me,” you say, holding up your hands covered in a yellow aura and giving her a pointed look. 

“Somebody wanna deal with that bunker?” She calls over the comms as you trade places. 

Natasha hands you a cloth that she had pulled out and you press it to his side as you see the Hulk come barging through. He runs straight through the bunker, destroying it while you focus on closing the large wound on Clint’s side. 

“Thank you,” Natasha chirps and you give her a small smile. 

Clint groans and she injects a painkiller into his neck. The cloth is quickly soaking in blood but the deepest part of the wound is closed, though you need to get him out of here to prevent infection. 

“Stark, we really need to get inside,” Cap says. 

“I’m closing in,” Tony replies firmly. After a moment or two he announces, “Drawbridge is down, people.”

“Barton’s wound is fairly serious,” you say. “We need to get him out of here.”

“I can get Barton to the jet,” you hear Thor say. “The sooner we’re gone the better. Rogers and Stark, you secure the scepter.”

“And for gosh sakes, watch your language!” Comes Tony’s mocking voice. 

“That’s not going away any time soon,” Steve sighs.

A moment passes and Thor lands next to the three of you. He carefully lifts Clint while you maintain pressure on his wound. The three of you hurry to the jet while Natasha runs back into the fray. Once you reach the jet, Thor lays Clint down on a bed and helps you clean the wound. 

“We’re locked down out here,” comes Natasha’s voice. 

“Then get to Banner,” orders Steve. “Time for a lullaby.”

Soon, Natasha is ushering Banner into the jet. She guides him to a secluded seat, handing him a sweatshirt and a pair of headphones. He makes himself comfortable and puts on the headphones, leaning back with his eyes shut. 

“How’s Clint?” She looks worried. 

“He’ll be fine,” you assure her. “He’ll need a transfusion when we get back but other than that he’s fine.”

You wipe Clint’s side and step back, gesturing for her to look for herself. She examines him closely for a moment then nods, satisfied. 

“We have a second Enhanced,” Cap announces. “Female. Do not engage.” 

Assured that your work on the archer is complete, Thor pulls you aside to look you over. Your hands are covered in blood, though it’s not your own.

“Guys, I’ve got Strucker,” Cap says.

“Yeah I got something bigger,” Tony replies. 

Frowning, Thor brushes your lip with his thumb and you wince. You’d forgotten about that. 

“Natasha, do we have a mirror somewhere?” You ask. 

She digs around in a box and hands you a small mirror. You nod your thanks and look at your lip. It’s not bad but you realize you’d also bitten your cheek, thus the blood in your mouth. You run a healing hand over your face and wipe away the last bit of blood from your lips. 

“Much better,” he murmurs, stroking your cheek. 

Soon, Tony and Steve return, scepter in hand. Tony sits in the cockpit and the jet takes off, back toward Avengers tower. You stand beside Clint, hooking him up to an IV and keeping watch over him. You hear Natasha quietly talking to Bruce behind you. 

“Hey, the lullaby worked better than ever,” she says softly. 

“I just wasn’t expecting a code green.”

“If you hadn’t been there, there would’ve been double the casualties. My best friend would’ve been a treasured memory.”

“You know, sometimes exactly what I want to hear isn’t exactly what I want to hear,” he jokes weakly. 

“How long before you trust me?”

“It’s not you I don’t trust.”

“Thor, report on the Hulk,” she says loudly.

You look over to the god of thunder, already cringing internally. 

“The gates of Hel are filled with the screams of his victims,” Thor announces proudly. 

Bruce groans and hangs his head in his hands as you and Nat give your husband sharp looks, and he backtracks. 

“But not the screams of the dead, of course. No, no, wounded screams. Mainly whimpering, a great deal of complaining and tales of sprained deltoids and gout.”

“Very well put, husband,” you say sarcastically, and he gives you a sheepish look.


	14. Ultron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -party dress:  
> https://cdn-3.jjshouse.com/upimg/jjshouse/s1140/e1/e7/78d370051fc9672a91c2bdf2a477e1e7.jpg  
> -party shoes:  
> https://www.shoeland.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/1800x2700/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/v/i/villarosa_silver_om.jpg  
> -knife chained around waist: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/6a/28/6e/6a286ec7b14a1a666b0f311ead01e063.jpg  
> -party hair:  
> https://images.fitnessmagazine.mdpcdn.com/sites/fitnessmagazine.com/files/styles/slide/public/600_display_diy_wedding_hair_0.jpg?itok=FoYiAonE

Three days later, you and Thor are lounging on a couch surrounded by american veterans, sharing war stories. The farewell party for you and Thor is going strong, and you’re a little sad to be leaving the Avengers. You’re sipping at a glass of moscato, people watching as you tap your foot to the music. From across the room you see Dr. Helen Cho looking at the two of you wistfully and you quirk a brow at her. She realizes you’ve seen her staring and blushes before walking toward the bar. 

Giving your husband a kiss on the cheek, you stand up and walk to the bar, your athame dangling at your hip. You take a big sip of wine as you cross the room, meeting Natasha’s eyes behind the bar. She’s making a drink for Helen, who you lean next to. 

“I’ve heard about your Cradle,” you say conversationally, making her jump. “Isn’t it the world’s leading advancement in medicine?”

“Y-yes it is,” she studders awkwardly. 

“I’d love to see it someday, if that’s possible?”

“I’m sure we could work something out.”

“In the meantime, I’d appreciate it if you stopped ogling my husband,” you say casually, taking another sip of wine. 

“O-of course, my a-apologies,” she mumbles and hurries away, forgetting her drink. 

“You’re more intimidating than I think you realize, y/n,” Natasha says. “Is that moscato?” You nod and she refills your glass. “You might’ve succeeded in scaring her off for good.”

“I might be more possessive than I thought,” you admit with a smile. 

You see Bruce walking over to the bar and you decide to take your leave, walking over to where James Rhodes is talking to a group of business people. You listen in on the end of his story. 

“...I drop it at his feet and I’m like ‘ _boom_ , you lookin for this?’”

You smile as the group laughs. One man seems to be staring at you intently and you quirk a brow at him. 

“Aren’t you y/n, that Asgardian healer everyone’s heard so much about?” He asks casually, bringing everyone’s attention to you. 

You nod politely as Rhodey chimes in, “She sure is, she’s been a literal life saver around here. Y/n nearly puts our poor doctors out of a job.”

You laugh lightly. 

“Would you be willing to show us something?” The man asks, an intense look on his face. 

“What’s your name?” You respond curiously. 

“Alexander Jordon, but please. Call me Alex.”

“Does this mean you’re volunteering, Alex?” You draw your athame and twirl it thoughtfully. 

“It would seem so,” he grins. 

Alex stands and walks over to you, holding out a hand. You raise your eyebrows at him, realizing he’s serious. You take his hand in yours, not noticing you’ve caught Thor’s jealous eye. Drawing the blade across Alex’s palm, he winces and gasps, making you roll your eyes at him. You release his hand to cover his palm, healing the cut easily with a yellow aura. He pulls his hand back and holds it up for all to see as you clean your knife with a napkin. 

“That’s amazing,” he says, impressed. 

“My wife never fails to be so,” comes your husband's voice as his hand finds your waist. 

“I can see that,” Alex says with a smirk. 

“Alright gentlemen, I think Tony was looking for you Mr. Jordon,” Rhodey cuts in. 

“Of course,” Alex nods, giving you a wink. “Excuse me.”

You nod politely as he leaves and Thor pulls you away from the group to a secluded spot. 

“Making friends?” He asks playfully. 

“Oh certainly,” you say seriously. “Many many friends, some I’d be happy to become more… intimate with.”

He grumbles and you laugh as he wraps his arm around your waist, pulling you close for a kiss. You tangle your fingers in his hair as his tongue parts your lips, deepening the kiss. After a moment you break apart and head back to a group of veterans that Steve is chatting with. He pulls a flask out of his pocket - you roll your eyes - and begins pouring the contents into a whiskey glass. 

“Hey pass some of that over here,” says one of the men. 

“Oh nononono, you see _this_ ,” Thor holds up the flask for all to see, “this was aged for a thousand years in the barrels built from the wreck of Gunhel’s fleet. It is **not** meant for mortal men.”

He hands a glass to Steve as another man speaks up. 

“Neither was Omaha Beach, blondie. Stop tryin to scare us. Come on,” he waves a hand at your husband, reaching for a glass. 

Thor exchanges a look with you, and you both shrug.

“Alright,” he says, pouring drinks for the veterans. 

Moments later they’re being dragged away by security, drunk out of their minds. The party soon dies down and most guests leave, only you Avengers, Maria Hill, and Helen Cho remaining. Mjolnir is resting on a table in the middle that you’re all sitting around. You’re practically in Thor’s lap, very happily and thoroughly buzzed, and overly affectionate as you twirl a lock of his hair around your finger. 

“But it’s a trick!”

Barton points at the hammer with a drumstick, slurring slightly. 

“No, no, it’s much more than that,” Thor chuckles. 

Clint puts on a mock imperious voice and holds his hands out to the hammer, “ _Ah, whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the **powaaaah**_!! Whatever, man! It’s a trick!”

You snort and giggle, leaning back against your husband’s chest as he gestures to the item in question, smirking.

“Please, be my guest.”

Everyone seems to stop and look at the two of them as Barton stands. 

“Oh this is gonna be _beautiful_ ,” says Rhodey. 

“Clint, you’ve had a tough week,” Tony says seriously. “We won’t hold it against you if you can’t get it up.”

Everyone laughs at Starks words. The archer meanders over to Mjolnir, grips the handle and tugs with all his might but the hammer doesn’t budge. 

“I still don’t know how you do it!” He laughs, exhaling heavily. 

“Smell the silent judgement?” 

“Please, Stark, by all means.” 

Everyone titters as Tony saunters over. 

“I’m never one to shrink from an honest challenge,” Tony scoffs. “It’s physics.” He slips his wrist through the strap and looks right at Thor. “Right so, if I lift it, I then rule Asgard?”

“Yes, of course,” your husband agrees with a nod and you snicker. 

“I will be reinstituting prima nocta,” Stark says sassily. 

He gives the handle a solid jerk, to no success. He frowns slightly, shifting his grip and tugging again with the same result. He pulls his hand out of the strap and leaves, saying “I’ll be right back.” He returns with a glove from his suit which he uses at different angles all with no success. Rhodey pulls out his own glove and they pull together, bickering, still no dice. Bruce gives it a try, pretending to turn into Hulk when he fails. 

It’s Steve’s turn and everyone cheers him on. You give him a pat on the back as he passes and you take a swig of wine, watching with a very amused expression. 

“Go ahead, Steve, no pressure,” Tony quips. 

The super soldier rolls up his sleeves and takes a careful grip of the handle and gives a tug. A faint squeak is heard as the hammer moves almost imperceptibly and your eyes widen as you feel Thor stiffen. Steve relents with a shrug and the god relaxes with a chuckle. Natasha declines the challenge and you rub Thor’s shoulder soothingly, both of you amazed by Steve’s attempt. 

“All deference to the Man Who Wouldn’t Be King, but it’s rigged,” Tony complains. 

“You bet your ass,” Clint agrees. 

“Steve, he said a bad language word,” Maria calls, pointing at Barton. 

Steve hangs his head defeatedly before giving Tony an exasperated look, “Did you tell everyone about that?”

“The handles imprinted, right?” Tony insists, “Like a security code. ‘Whosoever is carrying Thor’s fingerprints’ is, I think, the literal translation.”

Thor stands and gives a winning smile. “Yes, it’s a very, very interesting theory. I have a simpler one,” he says picking up the hammer and flipping it with a slightly arrogant flair. “You’re all not worthy.”

As you laugh, everyone groans disappointedly. A sudden ringing noise cuts through the room and you all cringe. Tony pulls out his phone and studies it with a frown. You hear a robotic groan from the entryway and you all look to see a chewed up, leaking legionnaire. 

“How could you be worthy?” It has a deep, gravelly, electronic voice. “You’re all killers.”

“Stark?” Steve demands. 

“Jarvis?” Tony asks nervously, fiddling with his phone. 

“I’m sorry, I was asleep,” says the legionnaire, fidgeting. “Or, I was a dream.”

“Reboot Legionnaire OS,” Tony commands his phone. “We got a buggy suit.”

“There was this terrible noise,” it continues, looking itself over. “And I was tangled in… strings. I had to kill the other guy, he was a good guy.”

Everyone stiffens and Thor gently pushes you behind himself. 

“You killed someone?” Steve asks evenly. 

“Wouldn’t have been my first call,” it says reasonably. “But, down in the real world, we’re faced with ugly choices.”

“Who sent you?” Thor asks aggressively. 

A recording of Stark’s voice echoes through the room, “‘I see a suit of armor around the world.’”

“Ultron,” Bruce says, looking over at Tony, who’s frozen in place. 

“In the flesh,” the legionnaire confirms. “Or, no, not yet. Not this chrysalis. But I’m ready. I’m on mission.”

Thor tightens his grip on Mjolnir, you ready your hand on your dagger, and you see Maria grip a gun. 

“What mission?” Natasha asks carefully. 

“Peace in our time.”

A trio of legionnaires burst through the wall into the room and everyone jumps into action. You grab Helen and pull her behind the piano, telling her to stay put as you draw your dagger. You see Rhodey fall through a window into a lower room, Thor is smacking a robot around. Clint slides under a table, Natasha and Bruce dive over the bar. You see a legionnaire emerge from the lab and fly out a window, carrying something. Tony is thrown through a bookshelf as Natasha appears above the bar, gun in hand with deadly aim. 

Steve jumps on the back of a robot, but gets slammed into a wall. Thor throws a spilt legionnaire towards you, the upper half sputtering towards you and Helen. You’re shot out of the way but you jump back up and jam your dagger into its neck, slashing through wires until it deactivates. Clint throws Rogers his shield and he quickly dispatches the last robot. You walk back to the center of the room to meet Thor, Ultron still standing in the entryway. 

“That was dramatic,” he says. “I’m sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn’t think it through. You want to protect the world but you don’t want it to change. How is humanity saved if it’s not allowed to… evolve? With these?” He picks up a broken legionnaire and crushes its head. “These puppets.” He throws it to the ground. “There’s only one path to peace: the Avengers’ extinction.”

Thor throws his hammer and destroys Ultron. 

“A legionnaire took something from the lab,” you say, and you all rush to see what it took. 

The scepter is missing and Thor immediately flies off to try and catch it. You glare at the man responsible, healing Rhodey’s arm as Tony and Bruce look over the damage. 

“All our work is gone,” Bruce laments. “Ultron cleared out. He used the internet as an escape hatch.”

“‘Ultron,’” Steve scoffs quietly. 

“He’s been in everything,” Natasha adds from an interface. “Files, surveillance. He probably knows more about us than we know about each other.”

“He’s in your files, he’s in your internet,” Rhodey says, rubbing his newly healed arm. “What if he decides to access something a little more exciting?”

“Nuclear codes,” Maria murmurs, plucking bits of glass out of her feet. 

“Look,” Rhodey reasons, “we need to make some calls, assuming we still can.”

“Nukes?” Natasha asks doubtfully. “He said he wanted _us_ dead.”

“He didn’t say ‘dead.’ He said ‘extinct,’” Steve corrects, annoyed. 

“He also said he killed somebody,” Clint speaks up. 

“There wasn’t anyone else in the building,” Maria says, confused. 

“Yes there was.” Tony walks to the center of the room, flicking his phone to pull up a projection of a broken mechanism.

“What?” Bruce looks genuinely shocked. “This is insane.”

“Jarvis was the first line of defense,” Steve sighs. “He would’ve shut Ultron down, it makes sense.”

“No,” Bruce says firmly. “Ultron could’ve assimilated Jarvis. This isn’t strategy. This is… rage.”

You’re healing Maria’s feet when you hear thudding footsteps and you look up to see Thor in his armor, marching right towards Tony with murder in his eyes. Abandoning Maria you rush over to try and stop him as he picks up Tony by his throat. 

“Husband-“

“Whoa whoa whoa!” 

“It’s going around,” quips Clint. 

“Come on, use your words, buddy,” grunts Tony as he’s dangled in the air. 

“I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark,” Thor says darkly as you grip his shoulder, trying to get him to release the billionaire. 

“Thor!” Steve barks. “The legionnaire.”

Your husband drops Tony and you rush to make sure there’s no bruising on his neck. 

“The trail went cold about 100 miles out, but it’s headed north,” Thor says bitterly, glaring at Stark. “And it has the scepter. Now we have to retrieve it. Again.”

“Genie’s out of that bottle,” sighs Romanoff. “Clear and present is Ultron.”

“I don’t understand,” says Helen from across the room, staring at Tony as he walks to a desk. “You built this program. Why is it trying to kill us?” 

With his back turned against all of you, you hear him start to giggle as Bruce shakes his head nervously. 

“You think this is funny?” You demand. 

“No,” Stark answers as he turns around, barely concealing a smile. “It’s probably not, right? This is very terrible. Is it so…” he laughs briefly. “Is it so, it is. It’s so terrible.”

“This could’ve been avoided if you hadn’t played with something you don’t understand,” Thor says humorlessly. 

“No, I’m sorry,” Tony grins, walking towards the god. “It is funny. It’s a hoot that you don’t get why we need this.”

“Tony, maybe this might not be the time,” Bruce says warningly as you speak up sarcastically, “Please enlighten us.” 

“Really?” Tony demands incredulously, turning to look at Banner. “That’s it? You just roll over, show your belly _every time_ somebody snarls?”

“Only when I’ve created a murderbot!”

“We didn’t. We weren’t even close. Were we close to an interface?”

“Well you did something right,” Steve intervenes. “And you did it right here. The Avengers were supposed to be different from Shield.”

“Anybody remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole?”

“No, it’s never come up.” Rhodey says snarkily. 

“Saved New York?”

“Never heard that.”

“Recall that?! A hostile alien army came charging in through a hole in space.” Your eyes fall to the floor, remembering. “We’re standing 300 feet below it. We’re the Avengers. We can bust arms dealers all the livelong day, but that up there, that’s… that’s the endgame. How were you guys planning on beating that

“Together,” Steve says firmly. 

“We’ll lose.”

“Then we’ll do that together, too.”


	15. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: rape scene

You take Thor’s hand and guide him from the lab, tearing his glare from Tony to the floor. Making your way through the broken lounge, he suddenly stops and pins you to a wall. His angry kiss stifles your gasp as his hand grips the back of your neck, pressing himself against you as his other hand lifts your leg to straddle his hip. He growls lightly as your hands run through his hair and he pulls back only to scoop you up in his arms. He carries you back to your shared room, setting you down on the edge of the bed before shedding his clothes down to just his trousers. Sitting down on the side of the bed, he sighs deeply and runs a hand over his face. 

You slip out of your heels and set them aside before crawling over the bed to kneel behind him and caress his back. He relaxes slightly at your touch and you trail little kisses across his shoulders. He sighs again, then pulls you into his lap. His arms surround you as he buries his face in your neck, taking a deep breath. 

“We had it in our grasp and Stark let it get away,” he mutters angrily. 

“We’ll get it back, my love,” you whisper. “Tomorrow we’ll find out more and move forward.”

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to trust him again.” 

“He was doing what he thought was right, he’s going to do his best to fix it.”

You kiss his cheek and pull away, rising to your feet. You undress and let down your hair, combing it through your fingers. He watches you expressionlessly, then stands to walk behind you and run his hands down your sides. You roll your head back and reach up to run your hands through his hair. His lips trail down your neck and across your shoulder as you lean back against him. He guides you back to the bed and you both lay down. Your husband rests on his back and you lay against him, your leg hooked over his with your arm across his chest. His arm comes down to rub your back and you fall asleep together. 

—

The next morning you wake up with a headache, rolling away from Thor with a groan. He sits up and strokes your hair gently before getting out of bed. You wipe the sleep from your eyes and follow suit. The two of you get dressed in minimal armor suits and go eat a small breakfast before meeting the others in a conference room. Steve and Maria enter behind you, handing a tablet to Thor. Peaking around your husband’s shoulder, you see a photo of Strucker dead in a prison bed, ‘peace’ written in blood on his cell wall. Thor huffs and passes the tablet roughly to Tony. 

“What’s this?” Stark questions, glancing over it.

“A message,” Steve says, annoyed. “Ultron killed Strucker.”

“Fantastic,” you mutter. 

“And he did a Banksy at the crime scene,” Tony says dryly. “Just for us.”

“This is a smoke screen,” Natasha says from her seat at a computer. “Why send a message when you’ve just given a speech?”

“Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss,” Steve answers easily. 

“I bet he…” she begins, studying the screen. “Yeah, everything we had on Strucker’s been erased.”

“Not everything.”

Steve leads you all into another room and pulls out box after box full of files. The seven of you start sifting through it all, each with your own box. 

“Known associates…” Steve drawls. “Strucker had a lot of friends.”

“Well these people are all horrible,” Bruce sighs, flipping through a file. 

“Wait, I know that guy,” Tony blurts, pointing at the file in the doctors hands and taking it from him. “From back in the day. He operates off the African coast. Black market arms.” Steve glares at him as he passes the file around. “There are conventions, all right? You meet people. I didn’t sell him anything. He was talking about finding something new, a game-changer. It was all very Ahab.”

You and Thor study the man’s pictures and give each other a look. 

“What’s this?” You say gesturing at the man’s neck.

“Ah, it’s a tattoo,” Tony says dismissively, “I don't think he had it.”

“ _Those_ are tattoos, this is a brand,” Thor corrects, pointing. 

“Oh, yeah,” Banner speaks up from a computer. “It’s a word in an African dialect meaning ‘thief,’ in a much less friendly way.”

“What dialect?” Steve asks. 

“Wakanada- Wa- Wakanda,” Bruce stumbles over the name. 

Tony looks Steve in the eye. 

“If this guy got out of Wakanda with some of their trade goods…”

“I thought your father said he had the last of it,” Steve says, disbelief clear on his face. 

“I don’t follow,” Bruce says, voicing everyone’s confusion. “What comes out of Wakanda?”

Steve sighs and looks pointedly at his shield, resting against a shelf. 

“The strongest metal on earth,” Tony answers easily. 

—

“ _ **Don’t compare me with Stark!**_ It’s a thing with me. Stark is… He’s a _sickness_!”

__Thor and Steve creep in behind Ultron as Tony floats down._ _

__“Aw, Junior,” he says dryly. “You’re gonna break your old man’s heart.”_ _

__“If I have to,” Ultron mutters._ _

__You’ve sent a copy of yourself to sneak in and observe the interaction from above the enemy while you wait in relative safety. Nat and Clint are also strategically positioned in stealth on either side of the group. Bruce is waiting outside in the quinjet on standby for a possible code green._ _

__“No one has to break anything,” Thor says softly._ _

__“Clearly, you’ve never made an omelet,” Ultron quips, and you bite back a laugh._ _

__“He beat me by one second,” Tony grumbles._ _

__“Ah, yes,” says Pietro Maximoff. “He’s funny. Mr Stark. It’s what? Comfortable? Like old times?”_ _

__“This was never my life,” Tony mutters, looking at the missiles below._ _

__“You two can still walk away from this,” Steve says kindly but firmly._ _

__“Oh, we will,” says Wanda Maximoff in a mock concerned voice._ _

__“I know you’ve suffered-“_ _

__Ultron scoffs and laughs, “Captain America. God’s righteous man. Pretending you could live without a war. I can’t physically throw up in my mouth, but-“_ _

__“If you believe in peace, then let us keep it,” Thor interjects._ _

__“I think you’re confusing ‘peace’ with ‘quiet.’”_ _

__“Uh-huh,” Tony grumbles. “What’s the vibranium for?”_ _

__“I’m glad you asked that, because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan,” Ultron drawls._ _

__Legionnaires pop in and Hel breaks loose. Klaue’s men flood in and your double leads a group of them down a hall before Clint pops out and fires an explosive arrow past it. The double dissipates as you draw your sword and grip your shield tightly. You burst out of hiding and slash at thugs left and right, bashing faces with your shield, sending doubles to confuse and distract as many enemies as possible. Tony is bouncing around the ship, locked in a fight with Ultron as Steve and Thor battle a legionnaire each. Clint is perched up high, sniping enemies from above while Natasha incapacitates man after man._ _

__You hear Bruce question the status of the situation over the comms and Thor reports about the witch trying to warp his mind. As your real self finishes off a group of enemies, a red fog suddenly swirls around your head, clouding your mind. You rub your eyes and you’re back in your quarters on Asgard. You’re in your wedding gown, your hair loose around your shoulders. You feel hands trailing up your arms and lips brush across your shoulder. Entranced, you bare your neck to the person behind you but freeze when they speak._ _

__“How ravishing you look, pet.”_ _

__You’re frozen in place, you can’t move as his hands brush your hair back to expose more of your neck. He sucks the skin just beneath your jawline, his hands grasping your hips as he grinds into you from behind._ _

__“No…” you whimper as his fingers trail up higher._ _

__“ _Whoever’s standing, we’ve gotta move!_ ” Barton’s voice echoes from far away. _ _

__You’re suddenly scooped up in his arms and dropped unceremoniously onto the bed. As you try to stand, you’re restrained by unseen hands and he’s lifting up your dress. You sluggishly kick your legs at him but he easily grips your knees and spreads them apart. Tears stream down your face as the skirt of your dress pools around your waist, leaving you exposed to him. He nestles himself between your legs, your ankles pinned down by more unseen hands._ _

__“What a warm welcome to give the new King of Asgard,” Loki whispers in your ear, his hand gripping your throat as he slowly presses himself into you._ _

__Your head rolls to the side, thrashing with each powerful thrust he makes within you. He squeezes your neck slightly as he rolls his hips, massaging your breast through your dress with his free hand. He rides you hard, hips crashing against you, grinding into you until the tension that spirals toward out of control pushes you off into the abyss._ _

__Dizzying flashes of heat coil in your belly, letting go like springs, releasing one at a time. Each snap of your sanity makes your teeth clench and you fight against your restraints with all your strength, to no avail. And then he suddenly stills and gives a grunt of release, leaning in to whisper in your ear._ _

__“Come home and join me, pet.”_ _

__You force your eyes open and you’re laying on the ground back at the ship, armor on, sword and shield in hand, blood splattered on the sleeve of your sword arm. You’re breathing heavily and shaking like a leaf as you look around frantically. As you sit up you run a hand over your face and shake your head wildly, sending your hair everywhere. Struggling to your feet, you groan at the throbbing pain in your head and rub your temples, you stumble into the hallway to see Thor hunched over on the floor. You fall to your knees next to him and lean against his back as you fade in and out of consciousness._ _

__—_ _

__Back on the quinjet, everyone is quiet. Bruce is sitting against the center table on the floor, wrapped in a blanket. Steve is sitting by himself, pensive. You’re sitting on a bench off to the side, staring at the floor and barely keeping yourself together. Thor stands over you, rubbing your shoulder as he also looks at the floor, troubled. Natasha is sitting beside the center table, Tony behind Clint, who sits in the pilot seat._ _

__“The news is loving you guys,” comes Hill’s voice from the radio. “Nobody else is. There’s been no official call for Banner’s arrest but it’s in the air.”_ _

__“The Stark Relief Foundation?” Tony asks._ _

__“Already on the scene. How’s the team?”_ _

__“Everyone’s… We took a hit. We’ll shake it off.”_ _

__“Well, for now, I’d stay in stealth mode and stay away from here.”_ _

__“So, run and hide?”_ _

__“Until we can find Ultron, I don’t have a lot else to offer.”_ _

__“Neither do we.”_ _


End file.
